


Coffee Cups and Newspaper Clippings

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in a relationship with Eleanor, and Harry doesn’t know if he can take it much longer. When things get a little heated, Harry leaves and meets Andi, a quirky barista. The two become fast friends and then in a twist of fate, she befriends Louis as well. Both boys find themselves drawn to Andi and want to explore a relationship with the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Harry**

 

He didn't know where he was; neither did he care.

All he wanted to do was escape and find a way to end the mind blistering pain, that threatened to burst out of his chest.

People brushed past him, not sparing him a second glance.

Such a blessing at a time like this.

_**"I'm not you! I can't just tell the world to fuck off and do this!"** _

Angry words that were just hiding the true emotion of their speaker: fear.

Nothing he said could calm the other man down. He continued to spew words of anger, and bitterness.

With each word, he felt his chest crumble, his heart slowing to a painful thud.

His eyes filled with tears as the final statement that came flying out of the older man's mouth nearly stopped his heart for good.

_**"They want me to marry her! I'm not you, I might just say to hell with it and marry her!"** _

There had been a condemning silence then, no one daring to say a word.

An identical look of horror shadowing their faces.

The tears spilled down his cheek and he watched as panic and regret set in on the older man's face.

_**"Har..."** _

He was out of the door and running before he could even finish calling his name.

The pain that wracked through his body almost brought him to his knees, but he blindly rushed out of the gates and to his car. There was no way that he could drive in this condition, but it was a bit on the nippy side and he needed a coat.

After fumbling with the keys for a bit, he got the coat, locked the car and set off down the road. He needed to get out of there before he came looking for him. He could forgive him about anything, anything but that.

He didn't know how or if he could get over this.

Of course this was not the first time that they had argued about this, no, not even the second or third time; but never before had he said anything like that to him.

He was still crying, could feel the heat of the tears as they trickled down to his chest.

He walked and walked until his feet were sore. Outside was getting dark, the phone in his pocket had finally stopped buzzing and he assumed that his battery had probably died.

_Coffee._

That was the smell that filled his nostrils. Warm and rich; calming.

Something drew him inside and soon he was cocooned in the warmth of the small shop, chatter filled his ears and his eyes, though low, darted around the room.

Checking his surroundings, years of self preservation kicking in. When he had convinced himself that it was safe, he made his way to an empty table in the back. He was there for a little bit before the waitress bustled over to him. He smelt her before he even looked up and acknowledged her presence.

Her scent was intoxicating and made his head swim.

No, it wasn't bad.

It was just  _overwhelming._

His eyes flashed up finally when she cleared her throat.

_Blue eyes._

Even bluer than the ones he loved so much.

"So," she said, her voice low and husky. A feminine version of his really. "What can I do for you today, sir?"

He cleared his throat, which felt as though it were on fire, "A coffee please, and a newspaper."

She tilted her head to the side, her gaze perusing his face. He watched as recognition dawned on her face, her mouth slackening to a small 'o' before she composed herself, and with a quick bob of her head, turned away to fill his order.

He had no idea how much time passed, but he had no desire to leave. He stayed and watched the waitress who had been checking on him intermittently as she made her way around the little coffee shop.

"Hey," she said coming to stand beside his table again. "We're closing pretty soon."

He blinked up at her, his expression blank.

A small frowned marred her face, "Harry?" she whispered.

He blinked at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "Yes?"

"The shop is closing soon, so um..." she trailed off, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Oh!" he cried softly. "Shit, I'm sorry. What time is it?"

"Almost half ten," she said.

He had been there nearly five hours, and hadn't even realized it.

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving to stand. "I should get out of here then I guess."

"Um," she said. "Do you wanna hang out after I get off?"

He rose a brow at her speculatively, "I don't..."

She shrugged, "It's no skin off my bones, but you to be quite frank, you look like shit."

His eyes widened at her blunt statement but he kept his mouth shut.

"If you wanted someone to talk to, someone neutral," she said. "I could listen."

Harry thought about it for a minute, knowing that he could possibly be making the biggest mistake of his life, but on the other hand, he felt as though he could trust this girl. He had been there all evening and no one bothered him, a million fans didn't turn up outside, or anything crazy like that. And she had known who he was, almost from the get go.

"I'd love to talk," he said.

She smiled, "Cool. Well just wait for me outside. I'm gonna lock up and get back to you, yeah?"

She started to walk away before he stopped her, "I don't even know your name."

Her lips turned upwards and he caught a flash of teeth as she grinned at him, "I'm Andi."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Andi**

“I’m sorry he said that,” Andi said pulling Harry into a hug. They were currently sitting on her couch, cups of hot chocolate forgotten on the table, as Harry gave her an edited version of what had been going on in his seemingly perfect life.

Andi couldn’t stop the ache in her chest at his obvious pain.

He just seemed so defeated; she wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine.

“He didn’t mean it, you know that right?” she murmured as she rubbed his back. His body was shaking and she could tell he was trying to hold in his tears.

“Just let it all out hun,” she said whispering, her voice coming out in a wispy whisper.

That was all it took for him to break down in her arms, violent sobs wracking his thin frame. Time held no significance then and when his tears had finally dried, Andi gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“You can’t run away,” she said, causing him to frown at her.

“I’m not...running away,” his voice sounded scratchy and hoarse.

She gave him a look and he had the grace to look contrite, “I just can’t deal with it now.”

She nodded and he snuggled into her neck, his warm breath causing her hair to tickle the back of her neck.

“You can’t run forever,” she told him softly.

She didn’t catch his mumbled response but decided that it was probably best if she let him have his moment.

Another hour passed with them just sitting in silence. In fact she thought he had fallen asleep and when she shifted, trying to get comfortable, his voice startled her.

“I’m sorry,” voice scratchy and low from lack of use. He cleared his throat before continuing, “You probably want to go to bed.”

“It is a bit more comfortable,” she sassed.

He uncurled his too long torso, easing off her, “I’ll be going now...sorry for keeping you awake, but thank you for listening.”

She rolled her eyes at him and gave a small yawn before answering him.

“It’s two in the bloody morning Harry! Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

He looked bewildered for a moment, “You want me to stay?”

“I won’t want to risk the wrath of a billion crazy as fuck Directioners blaming me if anything should happen to their  _precious Hazza!”_ she said with an exaggerated flurry of her hands.

Harry smiled, or at least that was what he was supposed to be doing. His ‘ _smile_ ’ was forced, more than likely out of habit. Always having to be polite so as not incite the onslaught of the media who would have his heart on a platter if ever he had the  _nerve_ to be  _human!_

She wanted to erase that look from his face.

“Come,” she said standing and reaching out for his hand.

Again with the clueless but extremely cute look again.

“I thought...couch...um...”

She just laughed at him, “Shut it pretty boy or I’ll make you sleep on the floor.”

“That would be alright,”  his voice empty; defeated.

Andi sighed heavily and continued to her bedroom, tugging Harry into the room, she closed the door with a kick of her heel.

They were back to being quiet again, and that was not going to work for Andi.

“Listen, the situation might be proper fucked up the Queen’s arse, but we won’t stay here,  _awake, not_ talking to each other. That is a bunch of shite.

We’re going to get in that bed,” she paused to point at the very thing, “And you and I are going to go to sleep ok?”

Her tone had softened and her look was only slightly pissed, tired Andi was not the best at being a good hostess and all that load of piss.

“Please,” she said I letting go off his hand. “Please  _Harry._ ”

_The way she said his name._

So soft, and pleading.

It would make any man want to throw themselves at her feet and swear his undying love to her.

He felt warmth trickle into his cold body.

He took another look at the bed, and then flicked his gaze upwards to meet Andi’s own piercing stare.

“I usually sleep naked,” Harry blurted out.

 _“_ I’m sure that out of all the penises I’ve seen, yours won’t be any different,” she drawled. And with that said, she turned, leaving a speechless Harry staring after her as she peeled her shirt over head, shimmied out of her pants and promptly fell face first into the bed.

It wasn’t long before she felt the bed dip under his weight.

“Can I..?” he whispered into the dark bedroom.

Andi grumbled and brought him closer to her, “Bleeding hell  _Harry,_ shut the  _fuck_ up and let’s just sleep.”

His mouth snapped shut and his body tensed beside hers.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed as she turned to look at him.

He nodded and then buries his nose in her neck, “M’sorry. Sleep now.”

And before they knew it both of them had fallen asleep.

Both lost in their dreams.

His were filled with blue eyes and cruel words.

And hers were filled with sad green eyes, she wanted to make sparkle again.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Louis**

 

Liam watched as Louis paced the room, mumbling to himself. The older man was beside himself and nothing Liam said had been able to calm him down.

It was actually quite painful to watch.

At one point Liam thought that Louis would literally pull the hair from his roots.

“Lou, he’s fine,” he said quietly.

Louis looked at him, his eyes flat and rimmed red, “We don’t know that Li. He hasn’t responded to any of my texts or my calls.”

Liam shrugged, “His battery probably died.”

“You didn’t see his face,” Louis said, voice shaking. “He hates me.”

Liam sighed and looked down at his phone buzzing in his hand, he had let the others boys know and they were on their way over. Louis still hadn’t told him exactly  _what_ he had said that would’ve cause Harry to go M.I.A on them.

“Harry could never hate  _you_ Lou,” he said. “Come sit down for a bit and calm your self.”

Louis whirled on him, eyes flashing dangerously, “Are you fucking listening to me? He’s gone Liam!  _Gone!”_

 _“_ You two have had blow-ups before, I’m sure Harry is just cooling down somewhere. Did you try Nick?”

Louis’s nose scrunched in distaste at the name of Harry’s good  _friend_ , Nick Grimshaw. It  _would_ be typical of Harry to run to Nick. It was where he  _always_ went when the two of them argued.

“I’m not calling him!” Louis spat.

Liam held his hands up in defense, “Was only a suggestion mate.”

“Jesus,” Louis said running a tired hand over his face. He needed a shave but having a clean face was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

“What happened Lou?” Liam asked quietly.

Louis glances over at his friend, “I told him I was going to marry Eleanor.”

Liam’s mouth hung open  for a minute before he found his voice, “ _What the fuck Louis! Why the hell would you go and say some dumb shit like that for?”_

Liam’s words didn’t make the knot of tension in Louis’s stomach ease one bit, “I wasn’t thinking. We were arguing about the whole coming out issue and I just blurted it out.”

Liam released a frustrated groan, this might be worse than he initially thought. Everyone that was close to them knew just how strongly Harry felt about telling the world about him and Louis, and for Louis to tell him something like  _that_  must’ve been undoubtedly shocking and hurtful.

“That’s fucked up mate,” he said getting up to pour himself a shot of the whiskey Louis had been nursing earlier.

“I  _fucking know that_  Liam!” Louis growled as he flopped down in the chair Liam had vacated.

Liam swallowed the amber liquid, relishing the slight burn, his mind racing as he began thinking of where Harry could’ve gone in his current state of mind.

“The lads are on their way,” he said. “We’ll work something out when they get here.”

Louis didn’t even respond, just stared blankly out the window. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Harry because of his big, stupid mouth. His mother had always warned him that it would get him in serious trouble one day; it pained him that she was right.

_Mothers usually are._

Harry’s broken expression kept popping up in his mind, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and die. The way Harry’s eyes had widened, the unshed tears making his green eyes look glassy; the pain that showed plain as day on his face.

Words he couldn’t take back, echoing around them.

Harry had bolted before he could process it himself.

_Fuck._

He  _didn’t_ love Eleanor.

Yes, they had become good friends during their two year  _relationship_ , but he  _loved_ Harry. Almost from the very beginning of their whirlwind success. He didn’t know  _if_ he  _could_ fix this whole mess.

A knock at the door roused him from his inner musings and his heart fluttered in his chest momentarily, his stupid mind thinking that Harry had come home.

_He wouldn’t knock._

“It’s probably the others,” Liam stated before going to answer the door.

Niall and Zayn strolled in, curious expressions on their faces.

“Hiya lads,” Zayn said toeing off his shoes and making his way to the couch. Niall mimicked his actions and looked at Louis, a worried look crossing his face.

“What‘s wrong Louis?” the Irish lad asked, concern lacing his tone.

“Where’s Harreh?” Zayn asked looking around.

Louis couldn’t help it then, he broke down. His entire frame shaking uncontrollably as sobs wracked his body. Niall and Zayn’s gazes flew to Liam. They looked horrified and helpless.

Louis wasn’t usually the type to be _this_ much of an emotional wreck.

“What the  _hell_ is going on?” Zayn asked, his question directed to Liam. Niall had moved to wrap Louis in his arms, trying in vain to calm his friend down.

With a resigned sigh Liam repeated what Louis had said to him, which only sent the almost hysterical man into another fit of crying.

Niall held him tighter and shushed him, while Zayn merely blinked rapidly, trying to process the whole situation.

Neither of them were expecting  _this_. Yes, Harry and Louis had some of the most dramatic arguments, but this was way beyond the  frivolous shit they usually argued about.

“Has he called?” Zayn queried.

Liam shook his head, “I believe his battery is dead. He didn’t answer the calls before though.”

Zayn snorted, “In his place, would you?”

Niall grimaces as Louis nails dug in his chest at Zayn’s words.

“ _Zayn!”_ he hissed. “Not now.”

“Sorry, but it’s true,” Zayn replied frowning at Louis who was sitting half way on Niall’s lap, his messy hair spread around his face. His sobs had become whimpers of pain.

“So what’s the plan?” he said turning back to Liam.

Liam’s eyes widened, “Why are you looking at me? Fucked if I know what we’re gonna do about this.”

“Well we have to do  _something_ ,” Niall said murmuring soothing words to Louis as he listened. “Call Simon and Paul, we have to take a break or something. Louis is in no condition to work and we can’t  _do_ anything without Harry either way.”

Liam nodded, knowing Niall was right although he was almost certain Modest! would be pleased with this turn about of affairs. They had never been ‘ _Larry’s_ ’ biggest supporters.

His conversation with Simon was short but at least Uncle Si was in their corner. He had assured Liam that he would work his hardest to get them a couple weeks off, but had told him to find Harry because they still had a show the next night and it was too late to cancel.

“What did Uncle Si say?” Niall asked shifting his body, trying to get comfortable with Louis draped over him and clutching on to him like a baby monkey.

“He’s gonna work on us getting a few weeks off but we have to find Harry, we still have a show tomorrow.”

“Well we’re fucked!” Zayn said, throwing his hands up.

_They all knew how Harry got when he was upset. If he didn’t want to be found it was hell to do._

“I have to get out of here,” Louis said after not speaking the whole time.

“Lou,” Niall started as Louis pulled out of his embrace, shaking his head.

“I won’t do anything foolish,” he said voice devoid of emotion. “I don’t think there’s nothing I can do to top what I did tonight.”

The others watched as he disappeared into his and Harry’s room, no one daring to say a word. A few minutes later he came out freshly showered and grabbing his keys, went out the door without a word.

“We have to find Harry,” Niall said when the door closed behind Louis.

“No shit Ni,” Zayn said bitterly. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. “I wanna punch Louis so hard and still I want to comfort him.”

Liam chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ve been having that internal battle with myself since he told me what he’d done.”

“So what do we  _do_?” Niall asked.

“We go look for Harry,” Liam stated calmly.

“Check twitter, call all of his friends, whatever we have to do.”

“He knows we have a show tomorrow,” Niall said. “He wouldn’t  _not_  show up, _right?”_

Zayn sighed, “Would  _you_  want to turn up to work knowing the you’d have to pretend to be happy with the person who broke your heart?”

Niall sighed, “S’pose not.”

“Alright, enough of this chit chat,” Liam said clapping his hand together, getting into _‘Daddy Direction’_ mode. “We’ll never find Harry sitting around here.”

The three best lads left the flat and started  _Operation Find Hazza._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

***Andi***

Andi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned widely while stretching. Then she noticed that she was not alone in her bed. For a full minute she freaked out and then remembered that she had let Harry sleep in her bed last night.

_Harry freakin Styles!_

She took a deep breath to stop the on coming mental break down and slid off the bed as gently as ever so as not to wake the sleeping young man. She spared him a glance as she head to her bathroom, she had to get ready for her shift at the coffee house, and he was deliciously spread across her bed. His long limbs were tangled in her sheets, his bare back looking completely touchable.

She shook her head and went about her morning ritual. Half hour later she was dressed and ready for work, and Harry was  _still_ sleeping. His face was now half visible under the covers. Last night had been so draining for him, physically as well as emotionally and she couldn't bare to wake him; instead she left him a note with the address of the coffee shop, her mobile number and free reign on her food.

That had been an hour ago, and there she was at work wondering if he had gotten up as yet. It was a quiet morning, so she had plenty of time on her hands. Only two people were in at the moment and they had long since eaten and were just talking.

Andi grabbed a handful of tabloids and marched over to the huge couch in the corner. Ironically the first face she saw was the same one she had left in her bed.

_**Harry Styles: Haylor Reunion in the Stars?** _

Andi scoffed at the headline and started flipping through the magazine, wondering where these people kept getting this shit from. There were quite a few hilarious articles and she found herself chuckling loudly at them. Her supervisor interrupted briefly to let her that he was taking a smoke break and to keep an eye out. She had nodded in agreement and went back to reading.

She might’ve checked her phone a few times too many, minutely disappointed that it wasn't ringing.

Finally she set down the magazines, bored practically to tears when the bell, above the door rang, signalling a customer. She stood and wiped her hands in her apron, preparing to greet the customer.

However when the man raised his head, her words left her completely.

Standing before her was none other than  _Louis Tomlinson._

“Um, g’morning?” he said giving her a resigned look.

Andi swallowed thickly, realizing that he was probably thinking that she was a fan and was about to freak out on him.

“Sorry,” she said clearing her throat. “How can I help you today sir?” she asked politely. She didn't miss his quick look of shock before he schooled his features back into blankness.

“Could I have some tea please?” he asked and she noticed that he sounded as though he had recently been crying. She couldn't know for sure because his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

“Is that all sir?” she asked with a kind smile.

He gave a slight nod and she turned away to fill his order, while he found a table to sit at.

She placed the cup in front of him and watched as he grabbed it with shaking hands, some of the hot liquid sloshing over the top to burn his hands.

With a muttered curse, Louis put down the cup with such force it caused Andi to jump.

“Is everything alright?” she asked softly.

And then Louis did something she wouldn't have expected in a million years; he started crying.

Andi wanted to be angry at him, she really did, for the hurtful things he had said to Harry, but she knew that there was more than one side to a story.

She sat down, grateful that they were now alone in the coffee house, and reached out to touch his hand in a consoling fashion.

“Hey now, it’s alright mate. Settle down and tell me what’s wrong,” she cajoled.

Louis removed the sunglasses and blinked up at her, she had to bite her jaw to hold back the gasp of his appearance. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His skin looked peaky, as though he were ill. He did not look like a man who wanted to marry his girlfriend. No, he looked as though everyone on the planet had taken turns kicking his puppy.

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” she pleaded, grabbing his hand tighter.

“Do you know...know who I am?” he asked when he was somewhat back in control of his emotions.

“I’d have to be living under a rock not to know who you are,” she said with a snort. “However I’m not looking for five minutes of fame, so whatever is said here dies here. We get quite a bit of you celebs passing through this place.”

He regarded her silently, more than likely warring with himself if to spill to her or not.

“I think you and your girlfriend make a  _nice_ couple,” she said.

Louis gave her a small smile, that never reached his eyes, “Thank you, for your support.”

It was a practiced answer, conditioned into his psyche.

Andi smiled to herself, "But I do think you and Harry wear being ‘ _in love_ ’ better."

He looked up at her so fast she couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of her mouth.

“Now that reaction was priceless,” she said with a grin. “Do you really plan on keeping up the charade of you and Harry simply being  _‘best friends’_?”

Louis ducked his chin into his chest, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Andi rose a brow at him, “Are you crying over Ms. Calder? Or does it have anything to do with the frenetic tweets from your band-mates to a certain curly haired lad who seems to be missing?”

Louis was quiet for a while and then finally, “I  _hurt_  him.”

Andi didn't say anything, afraid that if she said anything he would close up.

“ _I_ hurt my Hazza,” he said, voice cracking slightly. “I promised I’d never do anything to hurt him.”

“That’s a stupid thing to promise,” she said looking directly at him.

“Why would you say that?” he asked, confused.

Andi shrugged carelessly, “Humans are not perfect so we’re bound to mess up along the way.”

“I never thought about it that way before,” he said quietly.

“Well you obviously won’t be remembered for your brains,” Andi said with a cheeky grin.

“Gee thanks,” Louis said, making a face.

“You’re welcome,” she said with a shrug.

“So tell me how you hurt Harry,” she said.

Louis finished off his tea and took a deep breath and Andi waited to hear what he had to say, with eager ears.

*****CCaNC*****

Unfortunately it took a bit longer for Louis to tell his story as the coffee house got a bit busy. Andi popped by to check on him and she couldn't help but experience a feeling of deja vu, when just yesterday she was doing the same thing with Harry.

Louis kept himself entertained by reading the paper and browsing the Internet. The other lads hadn't had any luck and they were running out of time. They had a show in less than five hours and still no sign of Harry.

“… and here I am. Scared that I've lost him for good and worried about if he shows up tonight.”

Andi listened, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. She understood Louis’ fear. He was not as fearless as he wanted the world to believe, and the majority of the fear was for Harry.

He worried how the younger man would react if the public and their fans reacted negatively to Larry being real. He knew some people could be mean and he didn't want their shallow minds to cause Harry any pain. He remembered when Harry had gone nearly mental with grief after messing up on stage.

He remembered feeling helpless as Harry sobbed because people were saying shitty things about him and didn’t even know him.

“I never want that to happen to him again,” he said his body shuddering at the thought. “I don’t ever want to feel that powerless again. He’s my  _baby.”_

“Harry’ll be back tonight, I’m sure. He might not forgive you right away, but you two love each other and it  _will_ work itself out,” Andi said squeezing his hand.

“Thank you for being a good fill in shrink,” Louis said.

“I’ll be sure to post my bill,” Andi laughed. “Now go on with you, you look like crap and you've got a show on tonight...can’t have that ugly mug scaring of the tweenies.”

“Your words warm the cockles of my heart,” Louis sassed.

“I try,” she replied.

They both stood and Louis reached out and hugged her, handing her  a piece of paper with his name and number scribbled on it.

“I’m trusting that I won’t have to change my number tomorrow,” he laughed.

“Eh, no one would believe me anyway.”

“I’ll be hearing you,” he said heading for the door.

She gave a laugh, “In your dreams Tomlinson!”

Now all she had to to do was get a certain pop-star to that concert tonight.  



	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**Harry**

Harry had meant to call Andi, even if to let her know he was alive, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Instead he accepted her generous offer of making himself at home in her tiny two bedroom flat. He had roused himself from the bed and showered when his stomach warbled loudly, alerting him that he was hungry.

It shocked him that he hadn’t even realized that he hadn’t eaten for almost twenty-four hours. So he found the kitchen and rustled up something to eat; everything teaching him little things about the woman whose home he had invaded.

She seemed to like cooking. Everything was the best quality and her kitchen was clean and most decorated of all the rooms in the flat. After eating and cleaning up after himself, he retreated to the living-room and browsed through her movie selection. Her tastes varied vastly as he found almost one movie from every possible genre.

He ended up watching some unknown horror film because he wasn’t in the mood for a sappy romance film. He found a charger that worked for his mobile and he plugged it in letting it charge. When curiosity got the better of him, he turned it on and watched as the apps loaded. He had over one hundred missed calls, his message center was full as was his inbox.

He listened to the voice messages, flinching when he heard Louis’s voice on the other end. He sounded terrible, voice broken and raw as though he had been screaming.

 _“_ _**Please come home Hazza.”** _

_**“I’m such an arsehole. I didn't mean it baby.”** _

_**“At least let me know if you’re okay.”** _

With each message the desperation in his voice grew. Harry bit his hand as he tried to hold back the tears.

 **“** _**You have every right to be angry at me...please don’t leave me...”** _

The message had broken then as Louis had succumbed to the tears. His broken cries burned Harry’s heart and made him want to just run all the way home and just hold him.

_But no, he couldn't forgive him that easily._

There were more messages, from the other boys. All sounding worried to death about his well being.

_**“You want me to kick his arse Harreh? I’d do it...fucking cunt like him. Please call me. I love you.”** _

Zayn's message made him smile and he sent a quick group text to let Liam, Niall and Zayn letting them know that he was...alive.

His fingers hovered over Louis’ name a few times but he heaved the phone away from him and gave a strangled cry.

It was so unfair that the one person who could ease his pain was the very person who caused it in the first place.

He needed to do something to take his mind off the urge to call Louis. So that’s how he found himself with a few sheets of paper and a pen, writing his feelings into a song.

He was just finishing it up when he heard the door open. He looked up to see a smiling Andi looking at him.

“Hello,” he said his voice rough from lack of use.

“Hiya,” she breathed. “Thought you had gone home.”

He shook his head, “Sorry I didn't call.”

She shrugged, “No biggie. Have you at least eaten?”

Harry smiled at the genuine concern, “Yes mum.”

“If I  _were_  your mum, I’d tan you cute little backside,” she said joining him at he table.

Harry grinned and threw her a wink, “So you  _were_  checking my bum out.”

He laughed loudly as she flipped him off and turned beet red.

“You’re cute,” he said and then realized that she  _was_ cute. In fact she was  _beautiful._

 _“_ What did you do all day? What are you doing  _now_?” she asked eyeing the papers strewn around the table.

Harry looked down at the papers and then at her, “Can you sing?”

Andi gave him a “ _huh?”_ look before replying warily, “If I happen to sing the animals don’t run away screeching or anything...why?”

Harry reached out and tugged on one of her curls, “Are you always this suspicious?” not answering her initial question.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not really that suspicious if I had an unknown to me pop-star in my house all day. You’re in distress and who knows, I might be your first victim when you snap.”

They looked at each other, faces straight for a few moments, before they burst out laughing.

When they had sobered up Andi sighed, “You have a show tonight.”

“Keeping tabs on me?” he grinned.

She shook her head, “Nope, I've got a thing for the Irish one...Neil something?”

“Ha!” Harry chortled. “You have to say that when you meet him,  _please_.”

“Harry when _am I_ going to meet Niall?” she asked stretching her torso.

“I’m thinking sometime soon, I  _do_ have an inside connection you know,” he huffed playfully.

“Potayto, potahto,” she shrugged indifferently. To be honest, she didn't care if she met the others. She just wanted Harry to be happy, truly happy.

“Nice try though Styles,” she stood, ruffling his already messy hair.

“What?” he asked, his face innocent looking enough, but she wasn't fooled.

“You can’t let the fans down,” she told him, while getting a glass of juice.

He stared at her silently and she held his gaze, getting lost in  a sea of green.

 _‘Girl, get a grip. He’s_ _**gay** _ _and in a relationship.’_

 _“_ I won’t let my fans down,” he replied tersely.

“I know you wouldn't,” she said coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head. “You’re too sweet for that.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Harry said. He didn't have to say who  _him_  was.

“Come on Styles,” she said going back to her chair. “Put on your big girl knickers and deal with it professionally.”

“I prefer boxers actually,” he said, scrunching up his nose in the cutest way.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Andi shrugged.

Harry looked at his watch, it was a few hours before he had to get to the venue. He looked up to find Andi watching him closely, “Your mum never taught you its rude to stare?”

The soft smile that had been on her face dropped instantly, sadness flashing across her face before she slid back into a neutral expression.

“Did I say something...wrong?” he asked in a rush.

Andi waved him off, attempting a smile but failing miserably.

“It’s alright,” she tried again. “My mom died in childbirth.”

Harry gaped at her, “Oh _God_ , I’m  _sorry!”_

She shook her head, “Not your fault, anyways,” she said changing the subject. “Let’s get you ready for this concert.”

Harry let her change the topic, because honestly he didn't even know where to begin. He couldn't imagine life without his mother and here was this girl, who had never known hers.

He allowed her to fuss over him and fix him dinner before he had to leave. “Try to have a good night ok?” she said as they stood at the door.

“Can’t make any promises,” he replied.

“Well try for me at least, _please?”_ she said. “You owe me. Giving you free room and board and all.”

“Harlot!” Harry said with a tiny smile.

“Such sweet words,” she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. “It was nice meeting you Mr. Harry Styles.”

“Nice meeting you too Andi with no surname.”

She laughed and pushed him out the door, “That’s a privilege you haven’t earned yet young grasshopper.”

“I’ll see you around,” Harry said backing away.

Andi nodded, but she highly doubted that. She kept that opinion to herself however, just waving until he disappeared from sight.

*****CCaNC*****

It was noisy as usual backstage when Harry arrived, and he went unnoticed for a bit. It was kind of fun getting to observe the crazy. He was usually a part of it and never got to see it from this perspective. His presence didn't go unnoticed for long when Lux, their hair stylist’s daughter spotted him.

“Hally!” she cried gleefully, her chubby legs propelling her to him as fast as she could manage.

In an instant Harry had crouched down, anticipating the crashing of her tiny body into his. The room suddenly got quiet and he could feel their gazes burning holes into his skin, but he just buried his nose in Lux’s neck inhaling her soft baby smell. Letting her calm the raging nerves skittering through his body.

Almost immediately the noise level rose again and he could hear Zayn and Niall’s voice above the rest. He shook his head and tickled Lux, making her giggle.

“Mummy said you were missing,” Lux said, her face too severe and serious for someone so small.

“I’m not missing Luxy,” he grinned giving her an Eskimo kiss, as Zayn and Niall came to stand in front of them.

Zayn was the first to speak, “Lux why don’t you go find mummy and tell her Uncle Harry’s here.”

Harry had no choice but to put the squirming child down, “Love you Hally!” she announces before running off to tell her mother the good news.

“Hey,” he said to his band-mates and best mates.

“Fucking hey,” Zayn swore, not caring that Harry didn't like it when they swore around him.

Harry understood and let Zayn pull him into a big hug.

“Don’t you ever pull this kinda shit on us again, you hear me?” he said giving Harry a shake.

“I’ll try really hard,” the curly haired one said.

“Next time just call ok?” this from Niall.

Paul announced ten minutes until show time and then Harry was being bustled to wardrobe and hair, not having the chance to question Louis’ noticeable absence.

He tried his best to ignore the butterflies that had decided to have a party in  his stomach when he  _finally_  saw Louis, about two minutes before going on stage. He watched how those blue eyes widened and then fluttered before moving to glance behind him. Stupidly Harry followed the gaze and was instantly gutted when he saw who Louis was looking at.

Standing there looking all pretty and making googly eyes at Louis was none other than Harry’s nemesis.

_Eleanor Calder._

__


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

**Eleanor**

 

The lights go off and the screaming reaches fever pitch.

Backstage the brunette stands with her hands over her ears, a broad smile on her face.

She felt just excited as the girls out there, even if she had more access to the five men they were currently getting spasms over.

She had a great view of the stage from where she stood and she laughed happily as she watched the five lads goofing around on the stage. Well no, a frown turned her lips down, only four fifths of the lads were fooling around.

One wasn’t laughing and teasing.

One looked extremely sad or angry; maybe both.

Harry wasn’t happy and tonight he was actually showing it.

Her gaze flickered over to the Doncaster boy, he wasn’t happy either but over the years he had learned to conceal his innermost feelings. Always putting on the mask for the public. Wanting to keep the fans, management and whoever else wanted a pound of flesh, happy.

It saddened the brunette.

And just like that the happy feeling was gone.

She knew why Harry wasn’t happy; hadn’t been happy for the past two years.

_Because of her._

She was the one who stole his joy.

She stole  _Louis._

Management had approached her and she, needing the money at the time, took the deal.

She was to date one fifth of the world’s biggest band.

_Louis William Tomlinson._

He hadn’t been too pleased in the beginning, choosing to ignore the hell out of her. No matter what she did, he didn’t react. He would purposely forget when they had things planned for publicity, choosing instead to be seen out with Harry.

Management had railed and threatened but Louis had barely budged. Then they hit him where it hurt most; Harry. They changed tactics on him, and instead of threatening his assets, they threatened Harry’s. He was on board in a heart beat.

Harry couldn’t know about the clauses within the contract, he had to stay as blind as the public they were trying to fool.

So many days she would watch Harry sob into Zayn’s shoulders or have to be carted away by Liam whenever she was around.

__

She fell in love.

Stupid girl.

Of all the people she had to fall in love with, it had to be _him._

He barely acknowledged her when they were alone and she begged management, behind his back, to find more things for them to do together, so there would be a considerable of time spent in each other’s presence.

He kissed her first the night after their very publicized first date. He had shown up at her door, eyes wild and scary. He didn’t give her the chance to speak, just reached out blindly and crashed his lips on hers.

There was nothing sweet and loving about the kiss.

It  _was_ passionate but not in a sensual way; no the passion was solely being fueled by anger. Harry had thrown a tantrum about the date, locking him out of  _their_  flat.

It was the first of many kisses.

Kissing became ritual.

She would be a liar if she said she didn’t like them; because oh she _did._

It wasn’t much, but it was  _something._

It didn’t really start to bother her until she went on tour with them. It wasn’t until she saw firsthand what  _she_  was doing to Harry, that caused her to feel weighed down with tons of guilt.

She had left after three days, telling Louis to spend some time with Harry. He had been completely gobsmacked, his mouth opening and closing without a word passing through his lips. She gave him a hug and walked away. Harry got better, and she said better because it had seemed as though having to watch them was literally making him ill. His skin had become pallid and peaky. His eyes were bloodshot all the time and the media were printing things about him being on drugs.

And yes, she was glad to see him doing better. At first she thought she had made a mistake but then she saw a clip of them backstage; Harry’s smile could travel back in time and stop the world wars.

She made excuses for them; the two boys. She was always busy, studying and what not. At least that’s what she told management. Yes, they had to still do  _some_ appearances but not as steadily as they had been previously.

As time went by her feelings towards Louis changed.

She still loved him, no doubt, but it was the  _how_  she loved him that changed.

He was now like a brother to her and she only wanted the very best for him, and anyone and everyone could see that was Harry. She gave them her blessing and went to management saying that she wished to terminate her contract. She had felt so sure of herself when she walked into those offices, that it shocked her when she crumbled into a mess at their mercy.

They had a new ultimatum:  _Marry Louis._

Louis ranted and railed when she told him what they wanted.

They didn’t tell Harry.

Louis said they would deal with it.

He hadn’t any luck yet, and he confided his every frustrated thought to her. It wasn’t that he was confused about his sexuality. He was still attracted to women, but no other man but Harry made him feel the way Harry did.

He was afraid of what the media would do to Harry when they came out. He would move the heavena to protect Harry.

That’s why she couldn’t understand what was now going on, on the stage. When she had visited a few days ago, Harry and Louis were all ‘heart eyes’ with each other, not much permeating their little bubble of love.

She’d have to get Louis to tell her what was going on at the end of the show. Not being able to watch Harry’s pained face any more, she made her way to the lounge to wait for the madness to come to her.

*****CCaNC*****

She dozed off and was woken by the loud cries of the boys as they made their way towards her; stretching she made her way to the door and found herself being pushed back with some force. She blinked to regain focus and saw the mottled face of Harry Styles glaring at her.

“Jesus Harry, was that really called for?” Liam cried grabbing her arms to steady her. His brown eyes concerned and giving her the once over. “You alright there El?”

The girl nodded shakily and immediately sought out the eyes of her _‘boyfriend’._

He gave a shake of his head when she opened her mouth. They’d talk later.

Zayn and Niall brought up the rear, doing silly things. They were totally amped up.

“Let’s go out!” Zayn said jumping up on the sofa that Harry had fallen into. “Come on Hazza, let’s get you out to drive the girls crazy!”

Harry blinked up at Zayn, a slow smile on his lips. “Sure, why not? Everyone else is gonna be busy with their  _girlfriends_ ,” he spat out the word with such distaste that Eleanor could taste the venom in her own mouth.

Zayn cheered, either oblivious to the tension in the room or just not wanting to give it notice. Next to Eleanor, Louis stiffened at Harry’s words, but he didn’t dare utter a word. The guilty expression on his face nagged at the girl standing next to him. Liam cleared out first, had a hot date with his girlfriend. Niall and Zayn grabbed Harry and dragged him out next. Turning at the last minute, his body half way through the door, Zayn said, “We’re going to the club Tommo, see you later. Oh yeah, you too El.”

The way he said it, the way his gaze hardened when his eyes met hers, give Eleanor chills. Zayn Malik was a very good actor, he was also very protective of those he loved. And he loved Harry and as of now it seemed that she was public enemy number one.

Finally there were two.

She and Louis were left there looking at each other, neither saying a word. Neither did.

Louis grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the arena and to his car. Silence covered them completely as he began the half hour drive to her house. Not even the soft music on the radio broke the tension in he car, and Eleanor was started to get antsy.

When they pulled up in front of her house, she turned to him, “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

“I told him I might want to marry you,” he said dryly.

She hadn’t been expecting that.

“Do you...want to marry me?” she heard herself asking.

He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair.

It had gotten so long, as did Harry’s.

 _Couple hair,_  she mused.

“Fucked if I know.”

“Come on, let’s go inside and talk about everything,” she said.

Their fingers curled together in familiarity as they made the short walk to her door.

Once inside they both made their way to the kitchen, reverting back to the silence. Only this time it was less tension filled, they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Eleanor had always wanted to get married and start a family with the man she loved, so hearing Louis saying that he  _might_ want to get married, had dredged up those feelings she thought ahe had buried completely.

“Lou...” she was cut off by a pair of lips. She pushed at him initially, shocked by his actions, but then she melted into the kiss and allowed him full access.

She got completely lost in the moment, barely registering when deft fingers rid her of her shirt and bra. Her mind reeled when his warm mouth covered her nipple and insistent fingers worked under her skirt.

Teeth raked over her skin, leaving red marks as evidence behind. His tongue licking her neck, before he sunk his teeth there. Fingers plunging in and out at a feverish pace, going hard and deep as they wrung hoarse cries from her throat.

“ _Louisss_ ,” she keened as he brought her to a shuddering high with a few quick flicks of his wrist. They kissed languidly, yet tentatively. This was a first for them. Not one or the other ever crossing this line before. She felt her body flush in slight embarrassment as he leaned back and looked at her with hungry eyes.

She wanted to do something for him then, anything, she wanted to return the favor. She didn’t give herself time to think about it, because she knew that if she did that, she’d find a reason to stop whatever  _this_  was.

Lowering herself to her knees she opened his pants with shaky fingers, Louis made a strangled cry and she looked up at him.

“You don’t have to...” he began but she shushed him with a shake of her head. “I  _want_ to.”

He closed his eyes then, but not before she saw the flash of pain in them.

 _God,_ she wanted to fix him so bad.

Her fingers wrapped around his length and she felt a rush of emotion as he hissed at he contact. It felt like living silk beneath her fingers, soft and inviting. Her eyes drank in the sight of him in this state of arousal, pride flowing through her because he was this way because of  _her._

She wet her lips with her tongue nervously before leaning forward and closing her mouth around him. Her soft, tentative licks were driving Louis crazy, his fingers had found their way to her head and were currently tangled in her hair, his hips thrusting lightly.

She pulled back and kissed the the reddened tip, licking at the salty pre-come that was leaking out. And then she was filled with him again, his taste like every aspect of the man himself;  _addictive._

His thrusts became more insistent as she went on, and she had to pause for breath more than once, but she wasn’t going to stop until he was putty from her ministrations.

He was close, and she sped up her actions, wanting this.  _Needing_ it.

“ _Oh fuck Har_...” Louis said as he came in warm spurts down her throat.

_Harry._

Even now, when she was on her knees for him, one person was on his mind.

It would  _always_ be  _ **Harry.**_

Eleanor jumped to her feet and retched into the sink, feeling completely shattered. She threw up until white mucus came up, her entire body shaking.

“Jesus El, oh God I’m so sorry,” Louis cried from somewhere behind her. She could hear him fumbling with his pants.

She waved him off, “Please just leave Louis,” she said not able to face him.

“El,” he tried again.

“ _ **LEAVE LOUIS!”**_ she shouted startling them both.

She didn’t move until she heard the door close behind him and the sound of his car going away from her. Only then did she let the hot tears fall down her face. She made her way to the bath and scrubbed her skin raw as the memory of Louis calling out for Harry as  _she_ brought him to completion was on loop in her brain.

_Stupid girl._

She had let herself believe that he would actually be hers.

She, who knew _exactly how_  he felt about Harry.

When she was all cried out and shrivelling from being under water for far too long, she climbed out of the shower wrapping a fluffy towel around herself. She knew what she had to do, had known for a long time and couldn’t bring herself to place any of the blame on Louis.

Taking a deep breath she reached for her phone.

“Yes, this is Eleanor Calder...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before we go further , I don’t have any ill feelings for Eleanor and if I’m completely honest I know absolutely nothing about her. I just don’t get caught up with her and Louis’ relationship, then again I am quite new to the fandom. I did however get caught up rather quickly and completely into the ‘Larry frenzy’. Not even sorry, lol.
> 
> I don’t know any members of One Direction, staff, friends or family. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing about them, I’d be spending time with them. This a work of fiction, please treat it as such. 
> 
> Right about the chapter now, I wanted you to hear Eleanor’s part in this tale. She’ll be popping in from time to time throughout, so look out for her. :)
> 
> There will be no Eleanor hate, after all the poor girl just gave her boyfriend a blowjob and he called out another’s name. Another man’s name. Ouchie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter really. Just Louis' musings :)

**7.**

**Louis**

**_There comes a time when a blind man takes your hand and says, “Can’t you see?” -Harry Styles_ **

****

He didn’t know where to go.

So he just drove.

He knew he had made a right proper mess of things.

As though it weren’t complicated before.

_God._

_Eleanor blew him._

_And he let her._

What a fucking mess.

He didn’t want to go home for fear of having to see Harry when he’d just cheated on him. He couldn’t go back to Eleanor’s and he was truly afraid that he had broken her.

He rubbed a hand over his face and cursed aloud.

He had no  _fucking_  idea what he was going to do.

He wanted to bury himself in a hole and maybe then things wouldn’t be so mucked up.

He drove to a park and got out, sittin on the hood of his car, staring up at the surprisingly clear sky. And he let his mind just wander.

He found himself thinking back a few years when he and Harry first met. It was a moment that defined his life and he was forever grateful. Memories of the past four years trickled in and he found himself smiling foolishly up into the midnight sky. His eyes finding the north star and as if on cue the tattoo of the compass started to itch.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I’ll sail the world....to find you._

Harry’s tweet swirled in his head and his vision clouded.

Finally everything was clear to him.

He  _loved_ Harry, and he would do  _anything_ for his happiness. Even face the world, their opinions be damned. The only opinions that mattered were his and Harry’s. He was tired of pretending that they were ‘ _just friends’_. He hated lying when it hurt his love most.

They had long passed the ‘friend’ title, and everyone could see it,  _had_ been seeing it for so long. Their obviously not so subtle touches in public, their shenanigans on stage and during interviews, the noted sadness of Harry when he and Eleanor got together.

With a start Louis realized that he had been horrifyingly selfish. He kept saying that he had Harry’s best interests at heart but he had only been covering his ass all along.

Everything had been about  _his_ fear.

 _His_ reservations.

Harry, bless him, had always been ready to face the calvary for  _them._

_He wished Harry were here, with him, at this very moment._

He wanted to kiss those lips he ached for daily. To feel the warmth of Harry pressed against him, his large hands warming his too cold fingers. He loved their size difference; Harry was so large to his dainty. Tall and lean, perfect for climbing.

Harry loved cuddles and even though Louis might be a bit biased, Harry  _was_ the best cuddler. He should be snuggled up to him now, toes furrowed under Harry’s warm legs.

No, they weren't  _just_ friends.

Louis took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and watched the vapor curl around his head. It was time for him to stop being a pussy about everything and step up. He needed to find Harry and tell him how much he loved him, assure him that he was not alone in this fight.

He would do it, consequences be damned.

**_If you love someone, you tell them_ **  
**_Even if you’re scared that it’s not the right thing_ **  
**_Even if you’re scared  that it will cause problems_ **  
**_Even if you’re scared it will burn your life to the ground_ **  
**_You say it, and you say it loud_ **  
**_And you go from there_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words at the end I'm not sure where they come from, I heard them on a video I was watching on YouTube and they just touched me. :) x


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

**Andi**

After Harry left, Andi found herself at a loss as to what to do. She did a bit of cleaning before settling down to read a book she had been meaning to read for some time.

Usually she would get totally immersed in a book, but not now. Her mind kept drifting back to the two boys that had dropped unceremoniously into her otherwise normal life.

Harry and Louis.

_HarryandLouis._

The two were synonymous with each other.

She could tell that they loved each other, completely.

If only their management team would realize that and stop trying to split them apart. Could they not see how unhappy the two singers were? Did they not know how this incited the anger of Directioners all over the globe?

The Directioners, even the ones who didn’t believe in  _Larry_ would be happy for them.

As long as their boys were happy it was all good.

After an hour of  _trying_ to read, she gave up and logged on to twitter. Replying to tweets and generally letting the few people she cared about in life know that she was ok. Then she browsed the trends, eyes landing on one that caught her interest. She clicked it and browsed through the tweets.

Most of the tweets were along the same line; #whyishazzasad ?

A frown made its way onto her face, as she continued reading the tweets about tonight’s show. Some people posted pictures and her heart faltered as she took in Harry’s pain filled eyes, his usually smiling face was harsh with severe seriousness. And then another picture caught her eyes, a picture of Louis and Eleanor leaving the venue bundled close together.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Louis!” she cried into the stillness of her flat.

What was he  _thinking_  having  _her_ there?

Andi wanted to scream, poor Harry, no wonder he looked so sad.

She wondered where he was, and clicked on to his page.

He had tweeted half an hour ago.

**_Out wid mah boyzzz!_ **

Attached was a picture of the three loons with glasses filled with pretty drinks.

Andi found herself laughing at the silliness of the picture and her anger subsided a bit when she saw the smile on Harry’s face. It was a  _real_ smile.

Then her phone buzzed in her hand, nearly making it drop.

Who on earth was calling her at this hour?

She didn’t recognize the number and pressed the call button cautiously, “Hello?”

“ _ **Andi!!”**_ Harry’s loud voice boomed on the other end.

“Harry?” she asked sitting up.

He sounded completely smashed.

“Andiiiii,” he crooned into the phone and she struggled to hear him over the noise on his end. “There are girls trying to kiss me!” he whined into the phone.

She laughed, “Well kiss them back.”

He gasped loudly as if she had suggested he cut off his dick or something, “Are you mental? They’re not Lou-eee!”

“Where are the others?” she asked getting up to stand by her window.

“My babies done gone and left me,” Harry sang loudly and terribly off key.

“How are you getting home?” Andi asked frowning, because he was all alone and vulnerable.

“Not going home,” he slurred. “Gonna stay here and  _ **drink!**_ ”

Well  _that_ wasn’t going to happen.

The decision was already made, and she was grabbing her keys and out of the door. “I’m coming to get you. Where are you?”

The music started to die down and she listened as he coughed before answering her, “You’re coming to get me? Such a sweet girl. You deserve a kiss!”

Andi tried not to focus on how badly she  _did_ want to kiss him, “Come on Harry, tell me where you are love.”

It took a bit, but she eventually understood his babbling, glad that he wasn’t too far from her. She put the phone on speaker and kept talking to him as she drove, needing to keep him awake and somewhat alert. Hopefully they were no paps about and he wouldn’t have embarrassing headlines in the news.

“I wrote a song,” he mumbled.

“That’s nice darling,” she said turning onto the street where Harry said he was. She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

“Harry? I’m here, where are you?”

He replied with a giggle, “In the alley little Ms. O’ Malley.”

Andi scoffed at him, rolled her eyes and made her way around the side of the building. A few party goers were still milling around and the area was blissfully clear of paparazzi.

She found him half sitting on the ground, his eyes closed and the phone pressed to his ear. She ended the call and crouched next to him, her hand reaching out to brush his hair off his face. His green eyes fluttered open and he tried to smile at her.

“Hiya babe,” she said smiling softly at him.

“You didn’t have to come for me Andi,” he said, voice low.

“Yes I did,” she said.  reaching for his hand, and wrapping an arm around his waist to give him some balance.

She stumbled under his weight for a moment, “Christ, you’re heavy Styles!”

He frowned at her, “Are you insinuating that I’m  _fat?!”_

“Of course not babe,  I would never!” but her giggle gave her away.

They made it back to her car without incident and she buckled Harry in before going around and getting in her self. She rubbed her arms trying to get a little warmth back in her body. It was bloody freezing outside and she hadn’t thought to dress warmly.

When her fingers were feeling a bit less numb, she spared a glance at Harry, smiling when she saw his eyes closed and he seemed to be dozing peacefully, the look on his face the epitome of innocence. That was until his lips twitched.

“I know you’re not sleeping you tosser!” she said poking his cheek with a laugh.

His eyes flew open and all happiness faded away.

“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately picking up on his mood swing.

“Lou does that,” he murmured.

“Oh,” was all she said before starting the car and heading back in the direction of her flat.

When they reached, Harry seemed to have sobered up a bit. Well so she thought as she watched him stumble on his way to the door. She chuckled, locked her car and jogged to catch up with him before he face planted himself into the ground.

“Steady on love,” she murmured as she leaned him against the door to fish out her keys.

With a bit of a struggle, she managed to get them in the house. She closed the door and turned around to face Harry.

Harry, who had been completely drunk when he called and all the way home. He didn’t look drunk now, his eyes darker and had a glint of danger in them. She felt her pulse race as his stormy gaze flickered to her lips and then back up to her eyes. She didn’t have any time to prepare and later when she looked back at it, she wished she did.

One minute they were just standing there and the next, she was flush against the door, Harry’s lips pressed hungrily against hers. Andi couldn’t think and when she opened her mouth to suck in some air, his tongue snaked in.

He was a wonderful kisser.

Her mouth applauded him as well as other parts of her anatomy that had been too long neglected.

She was just getting into the kiss when his lips were suddenly gone, she was shell shocked and stood for a moment, eyes still.closed as she heard him racing away from her. When her eyes finally fluttered open she could hear him retching in the bathroom.

Not knowing if to be offended or concerned, she headed towards the bathroom. She found him on his knees, cradling the toilet bowl. He looked positively pathetic. She instantly rushed forward and grabbed a cloth and wet it before wiping his face.

“Oh sweetie,” she murmured hugging him close. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and into bed.”

“M’sorry,” he whispered and her heart broke at how defeated he sounded.

“He’s probably with  _her_ now, making love to her,” his voice cracked and he sucked in a deep breath.

“He wouldn’t,” she assured him, praying that she was right.

Neither of them said anything else during the short trip to her room.

They made it to the bedroom where she undressed him and tucked him into the bed, kissing his forehead before heading outside to sink into her couch. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read half three. She knew she wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, good thing she had the day off.

_He kissed her._

_And she wanted him to do it again._

_*****CCaNC***** _

The sun rose and Andi blinked at its brilliance.

She  _hadn’t_ slept despite her burning eyes, how could she?

She touched her lips with shaky fingers, the memory of his lips against hers, indeliably imprinted on her brain.

She needed coffee and something to eat, she always solved problems when she wasn’t hungry.

As she put the final pancake on the plate, the door to her room opened and she felt her body stiffen in preparation for his presence.

“Morning,” his deep voice rumbled.

She took a deep breath before forcing a smile on her face and turning towards him, “Morning, I made breakfast. I hope you like pancakes, I didn’t know what you liked so...”

“Andi stop,” he said, a small smirk on his face.

She stopped talking and swallowed hard, blinking at him.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you earlier,” he said and she couldn’t stop the small twinge of pain she felt at those words.

“I over stepped my boundaries and took advantage of your kindness,” he had moved closer to her.

“You didn’t,” she said shaking her head. “I don’t mind you kissing me.”

That stopped him and he gave her a curious look, “Well alright then.”

And that was the end of that conversation. They set about eating, Harry checking his phone every now and again.

“Did he...” she asked as she sipped her coffee.

He nodded around a mouthful of pancakes, “He sent a text.”

She glared at him playfully, when he offered nothing else, “And?”

Harry grinned, “He said he loves me and wants me home in his arms.”

She smiled broadly at him, “That’a good right?”

He nodded vigorously, his hair going in all directions, “That’s perfect.”

“What are you doing today?” he asked suddenly.

She shook her head, “Laundry, nothing really.”

He nodded, “Well come do something with me.”

She eyed him suspiciously, “Like what?”

“You’re going to sing for me.”

“Say what now?” she sputtered.

Harry only laughed and told her to get dressed, they would leave in an hour.

True to his words, an hour later they were in her car headed to God knows where, Harry was driving as he knew where to go.

“I don’t like surprises,” she grumbled from the passenger seat.

“I told you you were going to sing for me, no surprise there,” Harry said cheekily. He leaned over and threaded their fingers together. “I’m glad I walked into your little coffee house.”

And how could anyone stay peeved at him when he was being so sweet?

He pulled up to a large building and parked, “Come on lovely, let’s see what you can do.”

She stuck out her tongue at him, “For all you know I sound like a dying animal.”

“I bet you two kisses that you won’t,” he said tugging her ponytail.

He laughed at her flabbergasted expression and tugged her inside the building. A few men were there setting up equipment and they merely waved at her as Harry led them through.

He left her alone for a moment or two and went to talk to one of the men, she watched enthralled as he made motions to her, sending her a smile that made her knees feel wobbly.

When he returned he shoved a piece of paper into her hand, “You can read music right?”

She made a face, “Such a cocky prat you are Harry Styles, but yes I can.”

“Good girl,” he kissed her cheek. “Rob here will play the music and you’ll sing alright?”

Andi nodded and head into the booth Harry ushered her into. He placed the headphones over her head and tweaked her nose.

“Try not to fuck it up,” he grinned.

She gave him the finger and started to read the lyrics.

“Harry, is this about...” she trailed off, looking up at his face.

He nodded, “I wrote it yesterday. Even recorded it, if you'd like to hear it.”

"I'd love to hear it," she said giving him a smile. Harry motioned to one of the sound guys and Andi listened to the song, her heart breaking for Harry.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. “And sad.”

“That’s my life in a nutshell,” he said the sadness creeping into his tone. 

“Come here,” she said beckoning him with her finger. "Things will get better, yeah?"

When he was within reach, she raised herself on tippy toes and kissed him softly. “You are loved Harry.”

He blinked at her and then blinded her with his smile, “Now sing.”

They spent the next four hours going through getting the melody correct and then recording it. Andi was in tears by the time they were finished. Harry had put all of his emotion into the words and she had brought it to life, feeling his pain as though it were her own.

She sobbed into his chest as he crooned softly above her, “Thank you. You made it perfect.”

She cried harder and he just held her.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

**Louis**

When he got home Louis was not surprised that Harry was not there. He had expected it so the dull pain that ripped through him wasn’t as bad as he anticipated. He took a quick shower and curled into the bed afterwards, hugging Harry’s pillow close. It had been two days since Harry had been there with him; two days too many. He grabbed his phone and logged onto Twitter. He had quite a few notifications, but he bypassed them and clicked on Harry’s page.

He smiled as he read through some of Harry’s obviously drunken tweets. At least he knew he’d had a good time with Zayn and Niall. He favorited the picture Harry had posted and then scrolled down. His breath hitched in his throat when he read the tweet.

_**@Harry_Styles : Hey @Louis_Tomlinson, maybe I should grow a beard too. Would you like that?** _

Louis’ caught for breath and he blinked rapidly before looking back at the screen. What was Harry getting at? Could he be serious? The thought of Harry being in a long term relationship with someone other than him robbed him of all his capabilities.

Yes, he was a hypocrite.

He, the one who had been in a _‘relationship’_ for the past two years.

Still the anger that rose in his chest was swift and volatile. He threw the phone across the room and thankfully Harry had the floor carpeted a few weeks ago, foreseeing something like this.

_“You always throw your phone when something upsets you, this way you won’t do it too much damage.”_

He didn’t want Harry to have a beard.

Harry was  _his._

Tears stung his eyes and he tried his hardest not to let them fall, but it was useless. His vision blurred and he reached blindly for the phone, which had skittered under the bed.

He exited the Twitter app and went to compose a message. When he hit send he got off the bed and grabbed one of Harry’s jumpers out of the closet and slipped it over his head. Obviously, it was too big for him, but it was Harry’s and felt like home.

He climbed back on the bed and buried his nose in the front of the jumper, his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow. He tried to stay awake, hoping that somehow Harry would come home, but he ended up falling into a restless slumber.

*******

It was going to be a good day.

Or so he hoped.

The sun was shining at least, that had to be good right?

Louis yawned and stretched his body, immediately reaching out for Harry. He stopped himself short when he realized that Harry wasn’t there. He gave a tired sigh and rolled out of the bed. He trudged to the kitchen and put on the kettle and grabbed a box of cereal.

If Harry had been home he would’ve made them breakfast. Louis still couldn’t cook for shit, and why should he? Harry was wonderful at it, and he loved his Hazza taking care of him.

He wondered where he was.

Had he spent the night at Niall’s or Zayn’s?

Well, there was only way to find out. He rushed back to the bedroom for his phone, tapping out a quick message to both boys. He made his tea as he impatiently waited for a reply. He didn’t have to wait long, and when his phone vibrated on the table he grabbed for it hastily.

It was Zayn. Louis was surprised he was awake at this time.

He opened he text and smiled at the greeting.

**_Fuck off Loueh, he’s not here. I’m going back to sleep now. DON’T reply! -Z._ **

Okay, so maybe he was at Niall’s.

He didn’t bother to text Niall again figuring that both Harry and the Irish lad had pretty bad hangovers. He ate a bowl of cereal and curled up on the couch with his cup of tea and watched cartoons until he dozed off again. When he woke a few hours later, he found a text on his phone from Niall.

**Sorry mate, we left him at the club last night. Figured he’d come home by now. - Nialler.**

_He wasn’t with them._

Panic set in and all sorts of scenarios ran through his mind.

_What if he_ **_had_ ** _gone out and hooked up with some random chick?_

_What if he had been hurt?_

Louis felt helpless and scared.

If  _anything_ happened to Harry, he would be done.

His phone buzzed again and he opened the message without checking who sent it.

It was from management, the group was officially on a three week break.

Well that was great, now he would have the time to work on his and Harry’s relationship. They  _needed_ this time. If only he knew where Harry was.

He needed to talk to someone who was  _not_ a member of the group, someone who would be objective about the entire situation.

_The girl he met at the coffee place!_

She hadn’t messaged him or even called, which in itself was shocking, but Louis liked her. There was just something about her that drew people in. He would go see her and hoped that she could come up with a solution to get his mess sorted out.

Feeling a bit happier than he had a few minutes ago, he showered and dressed, heading to the coffee house.

*****CCaNC*****

When he got there he didn’t see her, but he wasn’t worried. She could be in the back. A quirky girl with pink hair came over to him and asked if she could help, but he shook his head politely and browsed through the paper. Of course there was an article about him and Eleanor, which he ignored completely. Most of it was probably rubbish anyway.

After a few minutes of just sitting there he waved the girl over. She smiled brightly and waited for him to speak.

“I’m looking for a girl who works here, Andi I think her name was, average height, black hair, blue eyes...” he trailed off looking at her expectantly.

The girl smiled and nodded, “She’s got the day off, you wanna leave a measage for her?”

“Could you tell her Louis asked her to give him a call?” he replied.

“Sure, and um could I get your autograph please? My little sister adores you and she would have a strop if she knew I met you and didn’t get one.”

Louis, ever charming, signed the paper she thrust at him and even took a picture. The girl glowed and bobbed away to deal with another customer. He tried not to feel disappointed and returned to his phone.

Harry had tweeted!

**@Harry_Styles: Hanging with a very talented friend today. Simply magical.**

Attatched was a picture of the back of a girl. It looked like they were in a studio of some sort. Louis couldn’t tamp down the flare of jealousy he felt and locked his phone in despair. He left the shop and started his journey back home, he had left the car home, deciding it was a beautiful day and he needed the exercise.

As he turned the key in the lock his phone started ringing, he stepped in the house and closed he door behind him before answering the call.

“Louis?”

It was Harry.

“Harry,” he breathed going weak with relief. “Are you okay?”

He listened as Harry gave a short laugh, “Yeah mate, I’m good.”

_Mate?_

_“_ Are you coming home soon?” he asked, even though he was terrified of the answer.

“Yeah, about that,” Harry said and Louis could just picture him.messing with his hair. A habit he had for when he was nervous about something. “I’m assuming that you got the email from management about the time off.”

“I did,” Louis said.

“Well it’s been a while since I spent some time with my mum so I think I’m going to visit her.”

Louis released the breath he had been holding.

_He was leaving him._

_“_ Yeah, sure,” he said trying not to break down over the phone.

He heard Harry sigh heavily, “I’m not leaving you Lou,” he said. “I just think we need a bit of time apart. Absence makes the heart fonder and all that.”

“Will I see you before you go at least?” Louis asked, his voice unusally quiet.

“I’ll be home soon,” was all he said before ending the call.

Louis had never felt so bereft in all his life.

He was beginning to worry that maybe he and Harry  _wouldn’t_ work out after all.

He had lost hope.

And that scared him, more than anything in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

***Harry***

Hearing how sad Louis had sounded over the phone almost broke his resolve and Harry just wanted to wrap himself in Louis and never let go; but he couldn't. They needed the time apart, if they were to ever get back on track.

He wasn't running, no, he was merely protecting his sanity. After he took Andi back home, he walked home, drinking in all the sights around him. Taking in everything and storing it to memory. This was his life, his home. His and Louis’ home.

He loved Louis irrevocably and wholly. He had no doubts about that, but he didn't think that he could live a lie anymore. He wanted the world to know how he felt about Louis, but of course there was Eleanor to consider. She played a vital role in all of this, even if Harry often chose to ignore that fact.

He knew Louis had  _feelings_  for her.

Of course he did.

After spending copious amounts of time with someone, feelings were bound to form. And Louis and Eleanor _had_ spent  _a lot_ of time together over the past two years.

Harry didn't hate her.

He hated what she represented.

There had been a time when he wanted to hate her with everything inside, but she was such a nice person, it made him feel bad for even trying. Seeing her last night wrapped in Louis’ arms before going on stage was like being hit by a train. It hurt, and he wanted to lash out. He wanted to make Louis hurt as much as he did.

That was the reasoning behind the tweet.

It had been a low blow.

He was informed as such by the other lads and even Andi told him off about it.

A smile grew on his face as he thought about Andi.

She was something special and he was glad hat he had met her.

Watching her sing his song today had been an experience he never wanted to forget. She had a beautiful voice and sang his words with such conviction. She was also the one who suggested that he spend some time apart from Louis. Even promised to be his confidante during the time he spent away.

He would miss her.

He was almost home, and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest. He didn’t know what to expect from Louis, or if he’d even be there. He hoped he was, he hoped he had stayed for him.

The sound of the television greeted him as he stepped through he door and he saw Louis curled into the corner of the couch, eyes glued to the screen but he wasn’t really watching whatever was on the telly.

“Lou,” he whispered, not trusting his own voice.

Watery blue eyes turned to meet his gaze and he immediately rushed to the couch, dropping to his knees and crushing Louis to his chest. It was one thing to know the person you loved was hurting and another to actually  _seeing_ that hurt.

“H-Harry,” Louis cried clutching him tightly, his breath warm against Harry’s neck.

Harry held him closer, rubbing his back in smooth circles, “Shh babe, I’m here.”

“But you’re leaving!” Louis sobbed, his hot tears pooling in Harry’s collar bone.

“Only for a little bit,” Harry said kissing the side of Louis’ head.

“Please don’t leave me,” Louis begged.

“I’d never leave you Louis, that would be like committing suicide,” Harry leaned back and raised Louis’ chin, his eyes searching the older man’s tear streaked face.

“You swear?” he sounded like a small child.

Harry nodded before pressing his lips against his sobbing boyfriend’s trembling pair.

They got lost in the kiss fast, as was their custom. Teeth clanged together in their urgency, tongues danced together, fingers delved into their hair.

“I love you,” Louis panted as they broke for air.

“I love you,” Harry replied, resting his forehead against Louis’.

“I’m going to end things with El,” he said waving Harry off when he opened his mouth to speak.

“I can’t go on hurting you like this, you are my world.”

“I...” Harry started.

“Don’t say anything, please. I just need you Harry,” Louis’ voice was low and urgent.

Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t want Louis too.

_Craved him._

It seemed like forever since they had been like this; intimate.

He stood up and lifted Louis, who hopped up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry made his way to their bedroom, with Louis’ face buried in his neck the entire time.

When they reached the bed, Harry lowered Louis’ body gently before covering it with his own. His lips leaving a blazing trace along Louis’ neck and cheek before finally seeking out his mouth.

Harry felt Louis bucking against him, the friction of their cocks rubbing together causing him to hiss into Louis’ mouth.

Louis smiled against his lips, loving how he had the power to affect Harry this way. He ground his hips slowly against Harry’s, moaning as Harry reciprocated the action. The feeling was amazing but he wanted more.

He tugged at Harry’s shirt, his voice shaking from desire, “Take this off.”

Harry grinned and pecked his lips before he leaned up and stripped off his shirt. Louis held up his head and snaked his tongue out and licked at Harry’s nipples.

“Christ Lou!” Harry groaned.

Louis looked up at Harry, blinking his eyes slowly, his face looking totally innocent when he was anything but, “Hmm?”

Harry smirked, “Two can play this game baby,” he said and rocked his hips, pushing hard against Louis. The older man gave a strangled cry and threw back his head, exposing his neck to his lover.

Harry’s teeth found the exposed column of his neck and sucked hard, making sure he left a lovely mark; claiming him. Harry loved the mewling sounds Louis was making deep in his throat. Every experience between them was like new.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered brushing Louis’ hair back from his face.

Louis flushed and pushed up on his elbows as Harry slid off the bed, chucking his pants off, never taking his eyes off Louis.

Louis thought Harry was mad, he wasn't the one who was beautiful,  _Harry_ was.

When finally Harry was naked he moves back to the bed, a predatory glint in his eyes. His large hands slid up Louis’ legs, caressing them lightly as they made their way to his hips. Louis was rock hard in his sweats and the evidence was staring Harry right in the face. He tapped Louis’ sides, signalling for him to raise his bum so Harry could rid him of his trousers. The scraping of the fabric on his aching cock was almost too much to bear and Louis had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep his cool.

When Harry untangled the pants from his legs and let it fall unheeded, he breathed one word that set flames alight in Louis’ stomach, “ _Mine._ ”

Not able to form words, Louis nods as Harry kisses his way up his thighs, nipping the sensitive skin, leaving a trail of love bites on his inner thighs.

“So pretty,” Harry’s releases a breath over Louis’ aching erection. “Would you like me to kiss you  _there?_ ”

“ _Please,”_ Louis wailed.

Harry’s movements stilled, “ _Please..”_

Louis’ eyes widened, “Suck my cock, please.”

Harry smiled then, soft and light, “Such words from such a pretty mouth, still so polite.”

And not another word left his mouth as he lowered his head, wrapping his lips around Louis’ silky length. Harry had always been fascinated with Louis’ cock and he made sure the older man knew just how much he appreciated this particular appendage.

“God!” Louis cried out. “I've missed you so much.”

Harry bobbed his head in earnest, his fingers moving under Louis to cup his balls and press against his tight hole.

Louis continues to ramble above Harry, “I thought I’d never get to feel you this way again.” His voice was shaking, his body raising up with every downstroke Harry’s head made.

“Shhh baby,” Harry crooned softly releasing Louis from his mouth. “I’m here now.”

“I felt as though I’d lost you!” Louis was almost in tears.

Harry inched up his body, pressing their lips together.

“I’m yours... _forever.”_

__Forever._ _

Louis loved the sound of that.

His mind shifted when he felt Harry’s finger at his hole, rubbing slowly around the puckered rose. And then finally slipping inside, ever so slowly.

 _When had he gotten the lube?_  Louis’ mind frantically wondered but then Harry added another finger and his warm hand gripped his length, stroking in tandem with his moving fingers.

Louis was shaking his head, choppy words leaving his mouth. It had been too long and he was overly sensitive. He did not want to wait anymore, he wanted Harry buried balls deep in him, going at it until he was boneless mess.

“Enough Haz,” he cried softly, trying to swat Harry’s hand away. “Inside me. _Now_.”

Harry chuckled at his boyfriend’s impatience.

He peeled Louis’ shirt off, realizing that it was actually  _his_  jumper the Doncaster lad was wearing. He licked the cursive letters Louis had along his collar bone.

_It is what it is._

Harry grabbed the lube and slicked up his own member before raising Louis‘ legs and putting them on his shoulder. He spared a moment to just drink in he sight before him.

Louis all spread out for him, his eyes darkened beyond recognition, all pink and waiting.

Harry lined himself up and slid his hips forward, gritting his teeth as Louis’ tight heat clenched around him. He had to count in his head and focus on breathing or else this would be over embarrassingly quick.

Louis had had enough of Harry’s torturous slowness and arched his back off the bed, allowing Harry to slide all the way in, filling him deliciously. Both men moaned loudly at the contact and Harry cursed, his eyes squeezed tight as he struggled for control.

Louis’ fists were curled into the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets for dear life.

“ _Please Hazza!”_ he cried.

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he was drowning in the love reflected in Louis’ eyes.

Then he was slamming into Louis, the bed slamming against the wall from his intensity. His fingers tightened on Louis’ hips, bruising them as he catapulted them into a world of ecstasy. Moving onto his knees, and changing the angle of which he was entering Louis sent the older man careening over the edge as Harry was able to get better access to his prostrate then. Louis came in long threads, come all over his and Harry’s chests and stomachs; and without a touch of Harry’s hand on him.

He panted and rotated his hips, allowing Harry to go deeper still, his head thrown back as he growled loudly. His hips snapping too and fro at a maddening pace, Louis’ orgasm triggering his own. It was too much as he felt Louis tighten around him and he came hard and loudly, Louis’ name on his lips.

He let his body drop onto Louis’ pliant one, giving him a sloppy and tired kiss.

“I love you,” Louis said, brushing Harry’s damp hair back from his face.

“Mmm, love you,” Harry responded.

They lay there in comfortable silence, catching their breaths until Harry rolled off of Louis and gathering him into his arms. Louis buried his head in Harry’s chest.

“That was one hell of a goodbye shag,” the cheeky lad said.

Harry laughed and kissed the top of his head, “It's not good-bye, more like a see you later kind of thing. I might have wanted to make sure you’d miss me.”

Louis bit his nipple, giving a wicked laugh at the younger man’s yelp. There was no chance he could ever  _not_ miss Harry. He let his eyes close and he fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Harry’s heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the readers who are giving their feedback, and to the silent ones as well. I love you. All of you. Anything you wanna know, suggest, i’m always up for a chat. And your imput would mean a lot. It’s OUR story. :D
> 
> Until next time,  
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter 11.**

***Louis***

They made love a few more times during the night, pausing for a midnight snack. Well, Harry made them sandwiches while Louis sat with his legs tucked under him on the counter top.

“You could at least  _pretend_  to help,” Harry chided as he moved around the kitchen.

Louis made a sound in his throat and winked at his boyfriend, “I’m here for moral support, Curly.”

Harry grinned and tweaked Louis’ nose as he put the plate down in front of him. “You’re such a prat.”

“But you love me anyway,” Louis said, his voice suddenly losing his teasing quality. “Right?”

Harry looked at him then, a frown marring his otherwise perfect face, “Lou?”

Louis shook his head, “Sorry, I’m just being... I don’t know.”

Harry put down his sandwich and moved to stand between Louis’ legs. He moved his hands and tugged Louis’ legs around his waist. As expected, his lover shuffled down and snuggled into his neck.

“I’ll always love you,” he said kissing the side of Louis’ head.

Louis snorted, “Even when Grimmy comes over to visit you at your mum’s and flirts shamelessly with you?”

Harry bit his lip, but didn’t hide the smile completely. For the life of him couldn’t understand why Louis was so jealous of Nick. He and Nick were just friends, always had been since they met. Sure, they had a very casual relationship and Nick  _could_  be a terrible flirt, but that’s as far as it went.

“Nick doesn’t know I’m going up to see mum,” Harry said rubbing his nose against Louis’.

“Oh,” Louis said quietly.

Harry sighed, he knew that Louis was having a rough time with everything that had been going on in their crazy world lately. Somehow, all of it didn’t matter anymore to Harry.

He knew what he wanted, and what or moreso  _who_  that was, was sitting right in front of him.

“I’m not leaving you,” Harry said softly. “And I’m not running away, but I really do think we need to spend some time apart, get our priorities straight.”

Louis nodded, he knew Harry was right, didn’t mean he had to like it though.

“Come on,” Harry said sliding his hands under Louis’ ass. “Let’s go have a picnic.”

Louis’ eyes widened, Harry  _never_  let them eat in the bed.

Harry noticed the shock on Louis’ face and laughed loudly, his dimples showing. “You’re so easy to please baby,” he said as he handed Louis the plate of sandwiches before hoisting him higher on his hips.

“I love you,” Louis said, his lips finding the top of Harry’s shoulder.

“You better,” Harry replied with a quick peck before depositing Louis on the bed with a soft plop before joining him.

They ate the sandwiches talking about everything and nothing, but having a wonderful time at it.

“I have something to tell you,” Louis said.

Harry felt his stomach clench, Louis sounded serious. That was never really a good thing.

“Yeah?”

“El kinda gavemeablowjob,” he finished in a rush.

Harry’s brows furrowed, “What?”

Louis groaned, “I let El suck my dick.”

Harry felt all the air whoosh out of his body, he didn’t know what to think, how to feel about Louis’ sudden confession.

“I called out your name in between, she wasn’t pleased. It kinda just happened. I don’t know how we got there....I just wanted to tell you,” Louis was rambling, and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m...fuck I don’t know how I feel about this, but the bitch inside is glad you called  _my_ name,” Harry said reaching up to pull Louis down for a kiss. “Thank you for telling me.”

Louis nodded, “We always said we were going to be honest.”

A look passed over Harry’s face and Louis froze, “You fucked someone!”

Harry blinked, “What? No! _God Louis_!”

“Um...sorry,” Louis said.

“I only kissed someone,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Louis said.

Harry nodded, “You’ll have to meet her sometime. She’s really amazing.” 

Louis nodded, “Sure.”

If Harry noticed the change in Louis’ mood, he didn’t highlight it. Instead he moved the plate off the bed and kissed the socks of his man. Louis decided that it wasn’t important. Harry was here with him and not with the  _amazing_ person he kissed.

He’d have plenty of time to obsess about that over the next two weeks, when he was all alone.

So instead of thinking about Eleanor and the mystery girl Harry fucking kissed, he lost himself in the heated kisses Harry was pestering all over his body.

Yeah, tomorrow when he was all alone, he’d worry about all that shit.

 ******* **CCaNC*****

Harry woke him before he hit the road, and Louis fought the urge to cling to his boyfriend like a monkey clung to its mother. It wasn’t the end of the world or anything. And it wasn’t as if Harry hadn’t gone to visit Anne without him before, and that at least kept the crazy thoughts at bay.

“Come back to me,” he whispered against Harry’s mouth.

“Always,” Harry replied wrapping the duvet around Louis’ shoulders. “Try not to mope around the house the whole time I’m gone okay love?”

“I have friends you know,” Louis huffs.

Harry kissed his nose and grabbed his bag. “I’ll call you when I get there ok?”

“Love you...drive safe....” Louis murmured before he fell back to sleep under the warmth of Harry’s hand rubbing his back.

When he woke up, the quietness of the flat made him frown. He rolled over and reached for his phone, checking the time. Harry had been on the road for just over two hours, which meant he’d be getting to his mum’s soon. Louis sent a quick text and then dragged himself into the shower. It was actually sunny outside and he wanted to enjoy some of it.

When he done with his bath, he threw on one of Harry’s shirts and a pair of jeans.

He shoved his sunglasses on his face as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, people milling the streets, their quiet chatter filling the air. Louis pulled a beanie over his hair, as he couldn't be bothered to actually comb his hair at the moment, and found himself headed to the little coffee shop.

Little Ms. Andi,  _still_ hadn't called and honestly, he was quite shocked by this. Usually people would have been calling, texting or tweeting about it. Not that he had really been keeping abreast of anything social media wise. And yet, he had no calls from management scolding him about his carelessness.

He finally made it to the coffee house and grinned at the sight that welcomed him.

There was Andi, dancing  _and_ singing to  _Happily._

 _She had a pretty good voice,_ Louis thought to himself. She and her coworkers were so engrossed in her performance, none of them had heard the bell above the door ring. Louis’ grin broadened and he cleared his throat loudly. Andi whirled around, her mouth hanging open comically.

“Hi,” Louis chuckled.

“Louis!” she gasped.

“Ah, so you  _do_ know my name,” Louis said shaking his head.

“I've been busy,” she said softly. “I was going to text you today.”

Louis regarded her steadily, watching as she met his stare unwavering. 

“Okay, I forgive you. This time,” he said finally.

Andi turned back to her coworkers and one of them, the supervisor he presumed, nodded to her.

“I have a break, for half an hour. Do you wanna go to the park for a bit?” she asked.

Louis nodded and waved to the rest of her stunned coworkers, before following her out. They walked in companionable silence for a bit before Louis broke the silence.

“So, what have you been busy with?” he asked.

“Um...a friend of mine needed a place to crash for a few days,” she replied, her voice shaking slightly.

His brows rose and he gave her a tiny smirk, "Ohhh a friend, hmm?" he waggled his brows at her. 

She scoffed at him and turned away, but not before he had seen the blush rising in her cheeks. 

They found themselves wandering into the park and found an empty bench across from the pond, "So why is an international popstar stalking me then?" Andi asked turning to face Louis. 

Louis looked over at her and grinned, "Just looking for something to fall back on if the whole popstar thing doesn't work out." 

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "You're not doing a very good job at it, to be honest." 

Louis shrugged, "To be fair, every stalker finds their weak spot. Maybe you're mine."

Andi gave him a thoughtful look, "I thought Eleanor was your weakness." 

Louis shook his head, "No. I've got one weakness, and he's on his way to see his mum."

If Andi was shocked at his revelation, she surely didn’t show any outward signs. Louis didn’t know what to make of it so he simply shrugged and sat back, both of them quiet as people passed by them.

“You’re not going to ask?” Louis finally asked, not able to stand the silence.

Andi turned to him and offered a smile, “Does he make you happy?”

That was not what he expected, so he was frozen for a bit, but then he smiled, “The happiest.”

“Then there’s nothing to ask,” she said and gave his shoulder a nudge with her own. 

Louis grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, “Thank you.” 

Andi squeezed back, “No, thank you, for trusting me.”

And that jarred Louis, he had opened up to a virtual stranger about his sexuality; he had implicitly confirmed that he was in fact not as straight as the picture management painted. It also didn’t slip him that he felt as though he could trust Andi with anything, maybe when he’d had time to nit-pick it, he’d understand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

**Chapter 12**

***Andi***

The half hour went by quickly and Andi found herself back at the coffee shop, “Well I guess I’ll see you,” she said turning to face Louis.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Louis said with a smirk. He opened the door and held it open as Andi gave him a look before walking in. One of her coworkers caught her eye and gave a wink, to which Andi responded with an eye roll. She didn’t want anyone to make a big deal out of this, she didn’t want Louis to close up.

Although it didn’t seem as if that was going to happen, not anytime soon anyway. The tiny man-child had positioned himself at the bar and was quickly charming the girls there, having them giggling at something he was saying.

There was something about Louis that brought Puck to mind. He came across as a mischievous sprite, but then at some points, Andi would look across and there’d be this look on his face; his media face, she called it. It was like a cold mask had settled over his animated features, leaving him to appear almost shrew and callous.

She didn’t like it.

When the lunch rush came in, Louis made himself small and practically disappeared into one of the booths, Andi could see him tinkering away on his phone, a soft smile playing on his lips. She couldn’t help but to wonder who was making him smile that way.

“What time do you get off?” he asked as she passed his table.

Andi peered down at him, “Soon. I really didn’t expect you to stay the whole time.”

Louis gave her a look, “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

She laughed then, no she really wasn’t. It was all just a bit to take in. What were the odds that two popstars would waltz into her life, and try to completely take over?

“No, I was going to ask if you wanted to get some dinner,” her eyes roamed over his face, waiting for his reaction.

“Oi!” he said with a grin. “Are you going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?”

Andi scoffed, but couldn’t suppress the smile, “In your dreams Tomlinson.”

He gave a shrug, “Hey a man can only dream, right?”

“Go back to playing with your phone,” she said, giving him a wink before heading into the back.

“Your social life is picking up,” Millicent, her supervisor, said when she she was changing. Andi gave her a look, opting not to say anything, not that it would've mattered. Millie had adopted Andi from the first day she had worked there, and Andi loved the older woman as one would love their mother.

She turned to face Millie, whose eyes were twinkling, “Two hot guys seem to be vying for your attention.”

Andi wanted to laugh, because really, Harry and Louis despite the whole Eleanor debacle, were so far up each other’s asses, it was a wonder they even saw anyone else.

“They’re just...” she paused, not knowing what to actually call them. They weren’t friends, she had only just met them.

Millicent laughed then, her whole body shaking, “Just remember, being with two guys nowadays still gets you some strange looks. I however, am all for forward thinking. Love is love, or sex is sex. Either way, if I were ten years younger, I’d give you a run for your money!”

Andi gaped at the woman, and then they were both chortling with glee.

“You are too much,” she said, hugging Millie.

Millie brushed a kiss over her cheek, “It’s time you started living. Just don’t forget to use protection. I’m not ready to be a nan.”

“Good night Millie!” Andi said, cheeks flushed as she practically ran out to meet Louis.

Louis regarded her curiously but didn’t question her reddened cheeks. The two of them said their good-byes and head outside.

“Do you live far?” Louis asked.

She shook her head, “No. We can walk.”

Louis made a sound and she turned to roll her eyes, “No need to be a lazy arse, Tomlinson.”

He didn’t even try to deny it. He gave her a wide grin before tucking his arms through hers as they walked along the pavement.

“I really hope you can cook,” Louis said.

Andi shook her head, and wondered how she would manage Louis in her home. It would probably be completely different from having Harry there. She snuck a glance at Louis, at least she wouldn’t be tempted to kiss him. Louis turned and flashed her a bright smile and she felt as though she were looking into the sun.

Well fuck.

*****CCaNC*****

“Where’d you get this?”

Andi looked up to find Louis holding up her brass turtle, inspecting the under belly of it. She smiled and shook her head, “Got it at a flea market in Brighton.”

“Christ, you are so much like Harry,” Louis said, and she was glad his back was to her, or he would have seen the way she froze at his words. She had managed to keep her mind off of Harry since they had reached hers, but now it seemed that everything reminded Louis of him. He was mentioning him ever so often, and a part of Andi wanted to scream, but then she understood how Louis felt.

He was, for the first time, able to talk about him and Harry’s relationship without care. She couldn’t take that away from him. It was baffling, she wanted both of these men to be happy.

“Hmm,” she said wiping her hands after putting the cake into the oven.

Louis put back the turtle and flopped down on her couch, “I’m serious. He’d go out and find weird shit like this. We have a room at home just dedicated to his crap.”

Andi joined him and smacked his arm, “’S not crap, you wanker.”

Louis grabbed his arm in mock horror, “Abuse!”

“No one would believe you,” Andi said.

“You..well, humph!” Louis said folding his arms and pouting.

And Andi couldn’t help but say a prayer, asking the Lord to give her strength, because between the two of them, she might very well lose her mind.

Her phone buzzed on the table and Louis reached for it before she could, his eyes sparkling with naughty pleasure.

“Louis, give me my phone!” she said reaching over, trying to take it out of his hand.

“Who’s Curly?” he asked holding the phone aloft.

Andi nearly choked, because the only person it could be was Harry.

“Just give me the phone!” she said.

Louis laughed and hopped off the couch, “Not until you tell me who Curly is.”

Andi didn’t want to panic, she had to think, “For a popstar, I would think you would have more respect for someone’s privacy.”

That did the trick, and she felt worse when his face dropped and he handed over the phone as though it had burned him.

“Sorry,” his tone flat.

She took the phone and put it down, she would check it after. She wanted to wipe that look from his face.

“I was kidding Louis,” she said pulling on his wrist, tugging him down on the couch with her. “I’ve just been alone for so long, I’m not used to having someone taking the piss yeah?”

“Why are you alone?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you about it after we eat, and I’m halfway through the wine alright?” she said scooting closer to curl into his side.

“If it’s that bad you don’t have to,” he said, curling his hand around her shoulder to pull her in.

She shook her head, “Not really, but since I’m gonna dish, you’ll have to as well.”

Louis nodded, “In that case, we’re gonna need something stronger than wine.”

“I’m poor. Run over to Sainsbury’s and grab something popstar,” Andi laughed. “By the time you get back dinner will be ready and we can eat.”

“Needy poor people, using me to get strong liquor,” Louis said getting up and putting on his Vans and his jacket.

Andi laughed and waved her hand, “Well you’ve found me out. Go now, rich slave.”

“Brat,” Louis said before he closed the door behind him.

Andi sighed and got up to check her messages.

Four snap-chats from Harry. Silly pictures with him and his sister, which made her laugh. The last one however made her breath catch in her throat. Harry was lying in bed, his eyes half mast and a simple ‘I miss you.’ was written across the screen.

She opened up a new message and typed back to him.

She missed him too.

By the time Louis came back, she had put her phone away and was taking the cake out of the oven.

“I’m gonna keep you!” Louis cried, inhaling deeply and trying to dip his finger in the icing she was mixing.

“Back off you prat!” she said slapping his hand away.

Louis pouted and sat down in a chair and watched her, “You and Harry would get along. Both of you are so mean, making me starve and all.”

“You’ve survived so far,” Andi said, her tone dry as she reached over to flick his nose.

“I’m not going to let you meet him,” Louis said decisively. “The two of you would gang up on me.”

He’s pouting and Andi forces herself to look away. She grabs two plates and starts dishing out the food, ordering Louis to set the table since he was free loading.

“Can’t we just eat in front of the telly?” he whined.

Andi hid a smile, she usually ate in front of the telly but she wanted to impress the popstar.

“Since you insist,” she said with a put upon sigh.

Louis kissed her cheek and carried the place mats and utensils into the living room, clearing the coffee table, and was grinning by the time Andi walked in with the plates.

Louis tucked into his food, hardly pausing for air and Andi giggled at his enthusiasm.

“Christ, don’t they feed you?” she asked as Louis paused to take a drink of the wine she had opened.

“What is this? You have to give me the recipe,” he said taking another bite.

“Why, so you can burn your house down? I can see it now, ' _Louis Tomlinson burns house down in an attempt to cook.’_ ”

“I’m not gonna cook it, fuck you very much,” he poked her arm with his fork. “Harry will.”

Andi felt her stomach clench at the mention of his name, and she hid her discomfort behind taking another bite of her meal. She wondered if Harry would mention her to Louis, if he would tell him that they kissed. Louis moved on and started telling a funny story from when they were on tour, and Andi found herself listening and laughing along.

By the time they finally got around to talking about what happened to Andi, they were halfway drunk and when Andi cried, Louis held her tightly and they fell asleep curled up together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sexy times between h&l in this chapter.xx

**Chapter 13**

***Harry***

Harry was on the phone with Liam, only half listening to the lad. He was otherwise occupied with sending Louis Snapchats. It was going into his second week, and it wasn’t as hard as he anticipated; on either of them. He didn’t know if to be upset or relieved about that. Some part of him, the insanely obsessed part of him, wanted Louis to be pining, going crazy at the thought of them being separated. And then the more rational side of him, was glad that there was no drama. After all, that’s what he wanted, right?

When they did find time to actually talk, Louis always sounded chipper. He was also hanging out with this _‘new friend’_ , at least that’s what Niall supplied during one of their calls.

“What are you doing?” he asked Louis for the third time. The older man had sounded distracted from the beginning of the call.

“Hmm? Nothing babe,” Louis hummed. “Just reading the gossip rags. They’ve got some good stories this toss.”

Harry was a bit taken aback, Louis usually avoided gossip rags. Now he seemed to be completely immersed in them.

“What are they saying?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing, even if it were about some inane gossip story.

“Oh nothing really,” Louis cleared his throat. “How’s your mum?”

Harry sighed, “She’s good. Said she’d disown me the next time I leave you home.”

That got a rowdy laugh out of Louis, “Told you she loves me most.”

Harry scoffed, although it was the truth. Ever since Louis came into his life, it seemed that Anne replaced her own child. Well, it was only fair, he guessed; Jay favored him over Louis, so maybe they were even.

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled. “Tell me about this new friend of yours.”

“For fuck’s sake Niall,” Louis hissed under his breath.

On the other end, Harry’s brows furrowed together. “Was I not to know about them?”

“No. I mean yes, but not just yet,” Louis’ voice faltered, causing Harry’s frown to deepen.

“Just someone who I hang out with that’s neutral ya know?”

Harry did know, as his mind flashed to Andi. “Okay. Hope I can meet them when I come home.”

Louis made a strangled sound and coughed to cover it up, “Um sure. I guess.”

“Oh,” Harry said and suddenly he needed to go off the phone. Needed to hear Andi, let her be the voice of reason. Telling him that he was being paranoid.

“I’m gonna hear you later Lou,” he said, the lie leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Louis, who was ever in tune with him, sighed, “I’ll see you in a few days yeah?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry wanted to cry.

“Later,” Louis said and ended the call.

“Love you,” he whispered brokenly into the silent phone.

Harry had gone to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

He didn’t call Andi.

“Haz?” Liam’s voice broke through his thoughts. “I’ve gotta go.”

“Oh sure Li, talk to you later mate,” Harry said trying to sound chipper.

He took a photo of himself pouting and sent it to Louis.

Wish you were here.

“Call him Haz,” Liam said.

“Talk to you later Liam,” he hung up before Liam could say anything else.

He got up and threw his phone on the bed, frustrated with the world. He had just started to pace when his phone buzzed on the bed. He tried to ignore it, but within a second he was lunging for it, his fingers sliding over the face, unlocking the screen.

He was surprised to find that the message wasn’t from Louis. It was from Andi.

**_Hey popstar. How’s the self-imposed Sabbatical going?_ \- Andi.**

Harry grinned and sent a text back.

**_Terrible. I miss you terribly. What was I thinking?_ \- Curly.**

**_Maybe you have brain damage. Silly boy, thinking you could survive without me._ -Andi.**

Harry laughed and settled back against his pillows. He truly did miss Andi, and couldn't wait to spend more time with her when he got back. And he did feel a little guilty, knowing that initially he had gone into their somewhat friendship, thinking to use her as a means of getting back at Louis for all the Eleanor crap. She had been a distraction, but then he realized that she was a genuinely nice person, and he wanted to know her better.

The two continued chatting for a while until Andi told him she had to run. Apparently she had a date. Harry frowned and hit the call button, waiting for her to pick up.

“Who is this man trying to steal you away from me?” he says, not giving her a chance to even say hello.

“Why yes I’m fine,” she says dryly, “Thank you for asking.”

“You’re fine enough to be going on a date,” Harry said petulantly.

She laughed at him then, “You are simply precious,” she cooed.

“Who is he?” Harry asked, trying not to be distracted by her laugh.

“There’s no need for jealousy Styles,” Andi said and Harry could hear her bustling about in her kitchen.

“It’s just a mate. He’s gay and in a committed relationship.”

Harry caught the tremor in her voice but opted to ignore it, at least for the time being.

“And? So am I,” he huffed childishly.

“You’re not trying to date me Harry,” her voice soft and strained. “And neither is he.”

“If you say so,” he relented. “What do you two do?”

“Hang around, get drunk together. He makes me feed him all the time,” Andi said with a laugh.

“You never got drunk with me,” Harry said and Andi could picture the pout on his face.

“We haven’t known each other that long,” she said.

“And how long have you known him then?” Harry asked, trying to bite back the irritation in his tone.

“Okay, maybe just as long as I've known you, but you fucked off and he’s here,” she said.

“I refuse to share you,” Harry huffed dramatically.

“Oh get over yourself Harry,” she snapped. “Other people need me too.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, as her words jarred him. “I just have to share everything. I just wanted something of my own.”

He heard her sigh deeply, her voice gentle when she replied, “I’m not a possession Harry. I can be your friend and his as well.”

“Okay,” Harry made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle, “But promise that I’m your favorite.”

Andi laughed, “I've gotta go popstar. Hurry up and come home, I miss you.”

That made him feel loads better and he hung up with a grin. He sent a text to Louis, saying he would call later and decided to take a nap, not even waiting for Louis’ reply.

 

** ***CCaNC*** **

 

The constant buzzing off his phone is what woke him, and Harry rubbed his bleary eyes while reaching blindly for the device.

“’Lo?” he said, voice thick with sleep. He blinked and noticed that the sun has long since set, he hadn't expected to sleep so long.

“It’s about time!” Louis’ sharp voice came through the line. “I was just about to call Anne to make sure you were living!”

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ theatrics. It really wasn’t that serious.

“Was just sleeping Lou,” he said with a yawn.

“Well I didn’t know that,” Louis whined.

Harry closed his eyes and sunk.back on the pillow, “What’s wrong?”

“Just got home,” Louis murmured and Harry could hear the slur in his voice.

“Are you drunk?” Harry asked, a smile stealing over his face.

“A little,” Louis giggled into the phone. “And horny.”

“Did your little friend do that to you?” Harry asked, his tone harsh.

“Dee?” Louis snorted. “No. Yes. Fuck Harry, I don’t know.”

“Dee? Is that his name?” Harry snapped.

“Dee is a _she_ ,” Louis snorted and the blood in Harry’s veins ran cold.

He had not been expecting that.

“She’s just a friend Haz,” Louis’ voice was soft. “She’s just hot.”

“Well maybe you should go fuck her!” Harry snarled.

“But I want you to fuck me,” Louis’ voice was almost shattered.

That sent a shiver down Harry’s body, blood rushing to his groin.

“Jesus Lou,” he gasped as his fingers moved of their own accord to cup his hardening length, through the material of his skin tight jeans.

“Miss you Hazza,” Louis’ voice was light and breathy. “Miss you so much.”

Harry’s fingers wrapped around his cock and he bit back a groan, “Really?”

“Yesss,” Louis hissed. “Want you.”

“Are you touching yourself baby?” Harry husked.

“Yes, so hard H. Wish you were here.”

Harry shifted in the bed, undoing his button and sliding his pants over his hips, taking his boxers with him. His cock sprang out, slapping against his stomach, already oozing from the tip.

“What would you have me do if I were there?” his fingers itched to touch himself, but Harry resisted.

Louis gave a cry, “I’d want your mouth around my cock!”

“Why should I give you what you want, when someone else has turned you on?” Harry was still pissed about that.

“She’s not the one who I want,” Louis keened. “I want you to fill me up!”

Harry cursed low under his breath and gave into the urge to touch himself, “Fuck Lou,” he breathed?

“Yes, yes please. Fuck Lou.”

“Suck on two of your fingers baby,” Harry all but groaned. “Stop touching that pretty cock of yours.”

“But Haz...” Louis started.

“Do as I say or I’ll hang up!” Harry’s voice was steely.

“Har..”

“What did you call me?” Harry’s voice dropped lower and Louis’ body shivered.

Louis’ breaths could be heard, as he released them in harsh expulsions from his mouth, “Daddy! I called you daddy.”

Harry made a sound of approval, “Now suck those fingers like a good boy and maybe Daddy will let you come.”

Harry reveled in Louis’ broken whimper, spitting into his hand, serving as lube to his aching length. He could hear Louis sucking in his fingers, Harry praised the older lad; “That’s it. Get them nice and sloppy! Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Louis moaned around his digits and Harry’s grip around his cock tightened momentarily, “Fuck yourself for me,” Harry’s voice was raw with emotion.

“Ugnhh,” Louis cried out but Harry could hear him shifting around eagerly. He knew when Louis had penetrated his tight hole, from the sharp intake of breath.

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Harry commanded, his voice almost a rumble in his chest.

“Daddy...I can’t...ohhh,” Louis was babbling.

Harry bit his bottom lip, “Is it good baby?”

“You...only when you do it,” Louis cried.

Harry grabbed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming far too soon. He was thrilled to hear that he was the one to make Louis come undone this way. To the outside world, the older man portrayed an image of confidence, with just a hint of vulnerability showing through. He also had to keep up the image of being in a totally perfect relationship. It was almost endearing, had it not been sad. It was a farce and one that hurt Louis more than anything.

“Who do you belong to?” Harry growled.

“You!” Louis gasped.

“Do you belong to Eleanor?” Harry’s tone was biting.

Louis sobbed, “N-no!”

“Fuck yourself faster baby,” Harry said. He was quiet as he heard Louis’ breaths speed up, the tiny grunts and moans music to his ears.

This went on for a few minutes before Harry ordered him to stop. Louis whined in protest but Harry knew that he would obey.

“I wish I could see you,” Harry breathed. “Your tight hole stretched over your fingers, all pink and pretty for me.”

“Only for you daddy,” Louis was almost breathless, his voice light and wispy.

“Put your fingers by your hole, don’t put them in until I say so,” Harry said, deep and low.

“Do you belong to Dee?” Harry hissed and Louis knew that was the signal. He slammed three fingers into his hole, seeing red at the slight burn.

“No!” he cried. “I belong to you!”

“Are you gonna come for daddy without touching your cock?” Harry asked, his voice gravelly.

”Please...please...oh fuck Daddy!” Louis’ voice high pitched and beautiful.

“Come baby,” his voice so low that Louis felt as though he were right there. “Come as if you were riding daddy’s cock.”

Louis came with a scream, breaking down into a sobbing mess, as ribbons of come shot up and painted his stomach and his chest.

He knew they were both too tired to move to clean themselves up, so he grabbed his shirt and wiped himself off as best as he could, instructing Louis to do the same.

“Go to sleep baby,” Harry crooned into the phone, as Louis’ sobs died down.

“Love you,” was the last thing Louis mumbled and even though Harry had slept, he followed his lover into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have a little Eleanor time. Can’t wait to hear your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

***Eleanor***

Eleanor was up and dressed before eight. It had been weeks of trying to get the heads of Modest! to see her. Since she had called them, they had merely given her the run around. It was utterly frustating, but she held out. This was not something she was going to give up on. 

Louis had tried to call her but after a few days of ignoring his calls, he got the message and stopped calling. It was easier that way, because although she had been fully aware of the situation, who could resist loving Louis Tomlinson?

She also had the time to realize how selfish she had been all this time. She had known that Louis was unhappy, she knew that being apart from Harry was literally killing his spirit. And still she went along with the farce, and maybe she would’ve preferred a less harsh dose of reality, but better late than never, right?

She nibbled at a piece of toast and sipped at her tea, her stomach already in knots. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she was still terrified. She took a deep breath and swallowed the remainder of her tea, grabbed her purse and keys, before heading out to her car.

Luckily it was still relatively early, just half seven, and the traffic into London hadn’t started to build up as yet. She put on the music and found herself humming along to the random song that was on the airwaves. It managed to calm her nerves quite a bit, that her nerves were all but gone when she pulled up outside the looking buildng that was Modest! headquarters.

Slapping her cheeks, she sucked in a breath and got out of the car. The moths in her stomach were now butterflies, beating rapidly. She counted the floors methodically as she went up in the elevator, and when she reached her destination, she began to recite the alphabet. The secretary looked shocked to see her, but Eleanor had not come to be turned away again today. She ignored the woman’s indignant cries and marched into the office, slamming the door in the woman’s face with vast satisfaction.

Three heads whipped up, eyes roaming ever so slightly before pinning their gazes in her. Eleanor supressed the shudder that threatened to course through her body, pressed her lips together and marched forward towards the table. If her legs wobbled once or twice, well that was to be expected.

“Ms. Calder, how lovely to see you,” one of the suits said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

“I’ve come to terminate my contract,” she said, priding herself in keeping her voice steady. 

The man sat back and pressed his fingers together, “You know as well as I do, that you can’t do that.”

“Like bloody hell I can’t!" Eleanor said, letting the anger that was bubbling just before the surface, take over. 

“I’m not doing this anymore,” she said. “No more lies.”

“Do that and you’d be in breach of your contract and we could sue,” his expression smug.

Eleanor shrugged, “Fair enough and then I’d be free to sell my story to any media outlet I see fit, I mean, who wouldn’t want an exclusive interview with Louis Tomlinson’s ex?”

Her eyes were flashing and she felt a surge of power as she watched them struggle with their next words. She gave a small grin, “I already have the papers from my own lawyer, protecting me and yourselves from any backlash. Louis and I will have an amiacable break up and, he and Harry must come out within the next six months or I will sell the story.”

“You cerainly have done your homework Ms. Calder,” one of the other men said while shifting through the papers she had thrown on the desk.

“Well, you did pay for me to go to one of the most prestigious colleges, didn’t you?” she sneered. “I will expect these papers to be signed and returned to my lawyer by this afternoon.”

“Well I guess there’s nothing else left to be said, other than it was a pleasure doing business with you,” and he offered his hand for her to shake.

Eleanor shook her head, “I can’t honestly say the same to you, ” she ignored his hand. “The last time I shook hands with you, I was selling a little piece of my soul to the devil.” 

The man drew his hand back, shock crossing his features before he schooled it back to it’s bored expression. Eleanor gave them a mocking salute before heading to the door; just before she closed the door, she turned and flashed them a genuine smile, “Fuck off mates,” and she flipped them off, her laughter floating through the room just before the door closed behind her.

It was as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she burst out laughing, ignoring the looks she was getting from passing employees. She wanted to go out and celebrate, and she would, but first their was one person she had to see. 

Louis.

****

***CCaNC***

****

Eleanor waited impatiently as she could hear Louis shuffling around on the other side of the door. It wasn’t a surprise that he was still sleeping, he was on down time, and seeing that the group hardly had much of that Louis always made sure to rest plenty.

When the door finally opened she brushed past a somewhat bewildered Louis, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“El?” he croaked, “What are you doing here?”

She flashed him a grin before throwing herself onto the couch with as much grace as a hippo. “Well it’s lovely to see you too Lou.”

He made a face and closed the door, “That’s not what I meant,” he groused. It’s just...” he trailed off and sat in the chair across from her. 

She toed off her shoes and leaned back, a smile on her face. She was in a great mood and Louis would just have to deal with it.

She could feel Louis’ confused gaze on her but that only made her smile broaden. She felt as though she could fly out of her body, had not for the skin keeping her grounded.

“Well since you’re stuck being some weird version of the Chesire cat, I’m going to make some tea.”

Louis was half way to the kitchen when she called out, “Yes Louis, of course I’d adore a cuppa as well.”

“That’s nice,” his voice travelled back, “Try going to your house then.”

Eleanor shook her head and laughed softly, Louis really was a menace. She got up and made her way through the flat and into the kitchen, or where she assumed the kitchen was. She’d never actually been inside the place. Louis never allowed it, and she respected that. This was his and Harry’s home, and not even Modest! could make her taint the sanctity of what that represented. By the time she found Louis he was sipping from his cup, another cup steaming across from him.

“Why are you here?” he asked, his voice sounding normal.

“Because I’m one of the favorite women in your life?” she grinned at him, picking up her cup and blowing the hot beverage.

Louis rose a brow and she could see his jaw tighten, and she had to bite her tongue to stop the laughter from bubbling out of her chest. It was then that she noticed the flat was awfully quiet. She had expected Harry to be out of the bed and glaring at her seconds after Louis let her in. 

“Where’s Harry?” she asked.

Louis looked at her with an odd expression on his face, and she wondered if she had crossed some invisible line, but then he shook his head and answered, “He’s at home.”

To say she was any less confused, would be the second biggest lie of her life. 

“I’m not following,” she said slowing, as though the person in front if her wasn’t actually Louis. In fact she was almost positive it wasn’t, because the Louis she knew never referred to anywhere else but this flat as home; his and Harry’s home.

Louis rolled his eyes, drained his cup and glared at her. “Well it seems that he really couldn’t handle the love between you and I so, he high tailed it home to his mother.”

“Oh my...are you shitting me Louis?” her voice sounded strained. She didn’t want to be the cause of their discomfort.

Louis stared at her for a moment or two and then shook his head, “It’s not completely true that...”

Eleanor reached out and gave him a solid smack across his shoulder, “You are such a cunt!” she said slapping him again before he had the sense to move.

“Bleeding hell woman!” he all but shrieked. “That fucking hurt!”

She glared at him, “Well I should hope so. Why would you make me think that Louis? You know I already feel like a giant load of shit about all this mess.”

Louis sighed, he really was being a shit and if anyone deserved it less, it was Eleanor.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

They were both quiet for a bit when Louis’ curiosity got the better of him, “Not that I don’t appreciate your company but what _are_ you doing here?”

And just like that, El was once again hyper, “Get your laptop. We’re gonna do a twitcam. And message Harry as well, he’s gonna wanna see this.”

Louis eyed her strangely, but did as she said. It couldn’t be anything bad right? 

When everything was set up, Eleanor took over, a huge smile, “Hi everyone, guess who has some news for you all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a soft spot for El and I truly believe she’s not a monster like alot of people paint her to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is El up to? Hmm?

**15.**

**Harry**

When his phone vibrated on the bedside table, Harry groaned and reached for it, just wanting the infernal noise to stop. He unlocked he phone and saw a text from Louis.

**Hey love, I’m apparently doing a twitcam with El in a few minutes. She said you should watch. She’s being very secretive about it, but it can’t be anything bad right? Anyway, please watch it and know that no matter what, I love you. - Lou.**

And the first thing Harry did was call Andi.

She’d know just what to do, or well, at least he hoped so.

She answered on the fourth ring, her voice groggy from sleep, “This better be damn good Styles.”

“It is,” he said quickly and quickly updated her about what was going on.

She was silent for a few seconds, “Well then. I guess we’re going to have to watch it and see just what’s going on.”

Harry wished he could hug the girl on the other end of the line, at that very instant. He didn’t even have to ask her to watch it with him, he didn’t actually think he could watch it alone, but somehow she knew.

“You don’t have to if you’d rather go back to sleep,” he said, giving her the option to hang up and leave him to fend for himself.

“Just shut it popstar,” he could hear her moving around. “I just need to get something to drink.”

“Like alcohol?” he asked.

“Jesus no!” she said and then laughed. “I was thinking more like tea or juice maybe.”

“Oh well...” Harry trailed off with a nervous laugh.

“Hey,” Andi said. “No matter what happens, I’ve got you.”

Harry felt a flash of warmth spread through his body and was suddenly really glad that he had wandered into the little cafe.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly.

Andi waved him off, “I consider you a friend now, and this is just the thing I do for my friends.”

“Do you have the link?” she asked.

Harry nodded and then remembered that Andi couldn’t see him, “Yeah, sorry I’ll send it to you.” 

Harry clicked the link and sat back, his fingers tingling from how tight he was gripping the phone. “I clicked it,” his voice shaking slightly. 

“Alright, so have I,” she said. “Oh look there they are.”

Harry’s eyes were clued to the screen, drinking in Louis’ sleepy and confused face. He did try, and Harry was guessing, for the viewers’ sake to smile into the camera. 

His eyes flickered over to Eleanor and his stomach clenched. She looked exceptionally pretty this morning, and happy; she was never that happy. He could tell this was genuine. 

“Andi, she’s happy,” he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and strange.

Andi tutted on the other end, “Listen popstar, stop thinking the worst. Just have an open mind and relax!”

It was so easier said than done, but Harry tried his hardest. Eleanor gave the camera a wide grin, “Hello everyone. Thank you so much for joining us. Louis, do you want to read some of the comments aloud?”

Harry watched as Louis gave Eleanor a pointed look, before he turned on the charm and started reading from the screen.

“Well here goes,” a cheeky grin flashed across his face. “Elounour_or_bust says, “El and Lou are the cutest thing ever! I love you guys.”

Harry frowned, wondering why Louis had chosen to read that particular comment. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard her speak until now,” Andi whispered in awe. “She’s actually real.”

“Yes unfortunately so,” Harry replied. “What did you think she was?”

“Honestly? I thought it was Liam in drag,” she laughed at that.

That at least got a small chuckle out of Harry, but then he refocused on the screen and caught the last of Louis’ glare directed towards Eleanor, who was busy laughing. 

“She’s working them up,” Andi mused. “Whatever it is, it’s got to be big.”

“You really think so?” Harry asked. 

“What did I say Harry?” Andi said, her tone leaving no room for nonsense.

“Sorry,” he said and she sighed.

“If it makes you feel any better, Louis is as clueless as you are,” Andi said.

“What makes you say that?” and Harry waited for her scolding.

“Jesus, do you not know your lover?” Andi said, her tone greatly agitated. And Harry felt a rush of shame come over him, and then he shook his head. It wasn’t exactly his fault; lately he and Louis had been on two different wave lengths. It was though they were completely disconnected from each other.

“Well...” he tried but Andi cut him off with an annoyed huff. 

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and refocussed on the screen, Louis was now frowning as Eleanor chattered on, replying to the questions that were pouring in from the fans. 

“Eleanor,” Louis’ voice was strained and everyone else watching, could also see the prominent tension written all over his face and body.

Eleanor gave a very theatrical sigh and pouted into the camera, “Seems as though Louis is just as impatient as you all are, so I won’t keep you waiting any longer.”

Harry felt his stomach clench and tried to calm his breathing, he was expecting the worst and it was eating away inside of him.

“Babe?” Andi’s voice washed over him. “Breathe okay? Everything’s going to be fine.”

And Harry wanted to believe her; he really did.

“Louis, I want you to know the last three years of my life have been...” Eleanor trailed off and made a face. “…interesting.”

Louis rose a brow but opted to remain quiet, and Eleanor pressed on, “You’ve been a great boyfriend and a great friend.”

_What was she getting at?_

“That’s why as your friend, I’m breaking up with you.”

Louis’ jaw dropped, Harry dropped the phone, Eleanor fucking laughed and Andi, well Andi summed it up in one word.

_“Motherfuck!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did she just break up with Louis on a live twitcam? What will Louis’ reaction be? What about Andi and Harry’s? cya next time x


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

***Louis***

_That didn’t just happen._

_I’m dreaming. I have to be._

Louis didn’t know how long he sat there, the last few minutes replaying in his head. He couldn’t talk, hell, he couldn’t even think. He could hear Eleanor saying their farewells and then she was grabbing his face, “Lou? Louis? Are you alright?”

He blinked up at her but the words just got stuck in his throat. 

_What the fuck just happened here?_

It wasn’t as if he was upset about it, far from it, he just hadn’t expected Eleanor to be the one to do it and the way she did it. 

_Oh God, Harry!_

“I have to call Harry!” he bound up nearly knocking Eleanor off her seat. 

Eleanor didn’t seem to mind, in fact she laughed her head off, “Well at least I know you’re alive.”

Louis turned and looked at her, _really_ looked at her; Eleanor was a beautiful person. Inside and out. 

“I love you,” he said simply and for one quick moment, her smile faltered. 

“And I love you,” she said quietly. 

Louis moved back to her side and wrapped her in a hug, “Thank you,” he whispered and brushed a kiss on her cheek. 

“I just want you to be happy and _he_ makes you happy,” she said, pulling back to peer into his eyes.

Louis’ vision clouded and he blinked rapidly as he took in the woman before him. He wished her every happiness and truly hoped she would find someone deserving of her love. Had it been under different circumstances, he would’ve considered himself beyond lucky to have her.

“I’m going to go,” she said going into the living room and grabbing her bag. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of calls to make.”

Louis nodded, emotion robbing him of his voice yet again. He walked her to the door and she turned and gave him ine last hug, “Oh and you and Harry won’t be getting anymore trouble from management.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

She laughed again, and in the last three years he had known her, Louis couldn’t remember a time where she laughed so much. 

“Don’t worry yourself with that, just go get your man!” and then with a soft kiss to his lips, Eleanor Calder was gone. 

Louis closed the door and grabbed his phone, which of course was going crazy. He ignored all of the notifications and pressed Harry’s name. The phone went straight to voicemail so he tried Anne’s landline; no answer there either. He frowned and tried again and again. 

_Where was he?_

Louis needed to talk to someone, and no, not the other guys. He rushed to his and Harry’s room and took a quick shower, he threw together an outfit and grabbed his keys. He tried Harry again; still no answer. There was only one other person he could think off that would be there for him.

Andi.

*****CCaNC*****

When Louis reached Andi’s house, he only just realized that maybe he should’ve called first. What if she wasn’t home? He hoped she was, and knocked on the door.

She opened the door, the phone glued to her ear. 

“Don’t you dare come home yet,” she was saying and Louis cleared his throat. Her eyes widened comically and she nearly dropped the phone. 

“Listen babe? I’m gonna call you back alright?” she said. 

She paused to listen to the person on the other end, offering Louis a smile and stepping back to let him in. Louis followed her in and closed the door, toeing off his shoes and heading for the couch. 

“It’ll be fine babe,” she said into the phone and Louis wondered who this _babe_ was. “I’ll come get you ok? Yes, in about two hours. Wait for me.”

She hung up then and turned to face him, a wary smile on her face, “Hey you.”

“Hey,” was his soft reply.

“What brings you here?” she asked. “And so early? I thought popstars slept until way past noon.”

Louis shook his head and smiled, “That would be Zayn.”

“Ah,” she nodded. “Mr. Sex-on-two-legs Malik.”

“And what am I?” Louis huffed. “Chopped liver?”

Andi made a face, “If you were, you wouldn’t be here. I _detest_ liver.”

“Good to know,” he chuckled. “Eleanor broke up with me.”

He expected her to be shocked but he didn’t expect her to laugh, “I know.”

“Come again?”

She rolled her eyes and plopped down beside him, “I am capable of working my way through social media sites. I saw the show.”

“Oh.”

“How do you feel about it?” she asked.

“Strange?” he said and he knew he had made the right choice in coming to see her.

“Elaborate _Lewis,”_ and the grin on her face was pure mischief.

“Why do I even like you?” he said glaring at her.

“I’m fucking ace, that’s why. Now quit stalling, I have another client to tend to.”

“That them on the phone?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “Now talk.”

“I’m fucking scared,” he said after taking a deep breath. “I’m also fucking elated.”

Andi smiled and took one of his hands in hers, “You’re shaking love.”

“I get to be with Harry, like for real, no screens. Nothing holding us back,” he breathed out and maybe the shock of the moment finally hit him and he was a sobbing mess in Andi’s arms. 

She rubbed his back and whispered soft comforting words to him. And he just cried until there were no tears left. 

They were silent for a long while and she just held him, and Louis had only ever felt this way with Harry. 

That thought made him sit up and Andi jerked back to avoid being hit in the face. 

“What’s wrong?” Andi asked a look of concern on her face.

“I...uh,” Louis stammered. 

“Just take a breathe and let it out Lou,” she said, her tone soft and gentle, as though she were dealing with a skittish mare.

And then Louis did something he hadn’t even planned on doing. 

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers; and surprisingly, she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, things are just about to get interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) x

**17**

***Andi***

_‘What the hell am I doing?’_ Andi thought to herself. 

_'Kissing Louis,'_ her inner voice snarked and she suddenly felt sick and pushed him off. Her breaths were coming fast and hard and her fingers came up to touch her lips. 

“Andi,” he said. 

“No!” she cried getting off the couch. “You need to leave Louis!”

Louis stood up and reached out for her, “Andi, we should talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. It was just a heat of the moment thing,” her tone was almost dead. 

_This couldn’t be happening to her._

_She would **not** become another Eleanor! _

She couldn’t come between the two of them, no, not now that Harry’s Nirvana was in reach.

“Louis, please!” she implored, tugging at her hair in agitation. 

Andi couldn’t even begin to look at Louis, and all she could see in her head was Harry’s face, just looking all sad and broken. When she had met the two singers, never in her wildest dreams did she that this would happen, that she would find herself in some weird version of a love triangle. 

“Andi, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Louis said, his voice was close to her ear and his arms came around her body to clasp themselves around her stomach. Her eyes zoned in on his fingers and it was all too much. 

“Harry needs you,” her voice was low and shaky. 

“And what about you?” he said. 

She whirled in his arms then, “ _I_ don’t _need_ you! Harry is more important. We kissed, it was nothing. Please, just go.”

She was almost in tears, but she refused to break down in front of him. It wasn’t his fault. She should’ve known better, he had been vulnerable; that kiss should never have happened. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Louis asked, grabbing her hands. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I just need time, you won't lose me," she said pulling her hands out of his and stepping back. "Go take care of Harry. Focus on your relationship."

Louis looked at her, reluctant to leave her, as he could hear the slight hint of desperation in her tone, "Are you sure?"

Andi nodded, "I'm a big girl Lou, I'll be fine. Now go snog the pants off your boy, I'm sure he's eager."

A smile lit up his entire face and Andi knew that she would never do anything to make that smile disappear. 

"Harry is going to throw a party," Louis moved to put on his shoes. "Say you'll come."

Andi shrugged, "I might go home for a bit." She needed to clear her mind, and she couldn't very well do that with either Harry or Louis around.

She watched the frown grow on Louis' face and she wanted to just make it disappear. "You're just going for a visit right? And then you'll be back?"

And she couldn't answer the question, so she gave Louis a sad smile and bundled him through the door. When she was all alone, she sighed heavily and head to her room and started to pack. A few weeks away should be time enough for the two men to forget about her. 

◆◆

"So you're telling me that basically you left home and became a slut?" 

Andi turned and glared at her best friend, "Jesus, why do I even bother to tell u anything?"

The first place Andi had gone after settling down in the house she had left years ago, was over to Jake's house. There had been tears, because well for one, Jake was just a fucking drama queen, and two...well it had been close to a decade since they had seen each other.

"I hate you!" Jake cried as the hold he had on her contradicted his words. "You are such a heartless bitch! Leaving me alone to suffer for so long."

Andi rolled her eyes, which too, were suspiciously wet, "Do you _have_ to be a queen?" 

"Fuck off, I'm fabulous," Jake said stepping back to let her in. 

The two had talked about trivial things while Jake cooked. His mum hadn't been doing too well, health wise and he had moved back home to take care of her. When the food was ready, Jake dragged Andi with him into his mum's room, and this time the tears flowed freely. 

After the tearful reunion, they had retreated to Jake's room where she divulged the real reason for her coming home. Jake, the loveable idiot he was, found it completely hilarious.

"I really don't see how this situation is at all funny," she huffed. 

Jake's eyes twinkled as he clutched the pillow to his mouth, not wanting to wake his mum, "You're too close to the situation."

"And you're a right cunt," she threw a pillow at him.

"I can't believe those two actually kiss your filthy mouth!" Jake cackled.

Andi groaned and flopped backwards on to the bed, "I'm a terrible person." 

"You are being a tad over dramatic love," Jake said with a smile. "What you need is some of this good shit," he was reaching into the drawer of his bedside table. He bit his lip, a look of concentration on his face as he rummaged around for a bit, before giving a triumphant cry.

Andi peeped at him with one eye and groaned when she saw what he was waving about, "I'm _not_ getting high with you!"

Jake looked as though she had blasphemed, "The fuck you _aren't!_ "

"Your mum!" Andi cried, scandalized. 

Jake rolled his eyes, "Is asleep, stop being a pussy Andi James."

Andi sat up and glared at him, watching while he rolled up the joint, "This is peer pressure."

"I'm not making you suck cocks while taping it off for shits and giggles," Jake said, licking the sticky paper and closing the joint. When he was done he pressed the lighter and the joint into her palm. Andi flipped him off and lit the joint. 

After a few tokes, she passed the joint to him and sat back against the headboard of the bed. She was already feeling the effects of the joint, and it was probably worse since she hadn't done this in a while.

"So you're turning gay men straight these days," Jake said with a snicker. "Should I be afraid?"

Andi spat a curse at him before taking another hit off the joint, she didn't want to talk about Harry and Louis anymore. "Let me enjoy this you dick."

Jake laughed and rolled up a few more joints and Andi loved him all the more. This is why he was her best friend, he understood her better than most and knew when to push and when to just let her be.

After their third, or was it the fourth joint, she asked him about what was new in his life. 

"Nothing as exciting as yours," he joked catching her hand and kissing it when she tried to smack him. "Not seeing anyone, haven't gotten a good dick in months."

Andi burst out laughing, "God, will you never change!?"

"Not for anything in the world," his grin was spread wide over his face and Andi crawled into his arms, resting her head in his chest. 

"That's good," she murmured and then she was talking, telling Jake everything that had been going on in her world.

When she was done Jake hugged her close and kissed her temple, "You poor baby, what are we going to do?"

Andi sniffed, "I don't know Jay, I like them both."

"Well tell them," Jake said with a shrug, as though it were the simplest thing. And Andi wished it were that simple, wished that she could be in a polyamorous relationship with her two beautiful boys.

Andi got up and to go brush her teeth, Jake was lighting their last joint, "Your phone is ringing," he called out.

"Ammser wit," she called back, her voice warbled around the toothbrush.

When she came back Jake passed her the joint and smirked.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked exhaling slowly, her head still pleasantly fuzzy.

"I believe it was one of your young suitors," Jake grinned.

"What did you say?" Andi asked, her body too pliant to jump up like she wanted. 

Jake laughed, loud and boisterous as always, "Seemed a bit miffed to have a man answering your mobile, ranted for a bit yeah?"

Andi smiled, "Haz was it then?"

Jake nodded, "So sweet how you know your boys so well, but yes, it _was_ one Harry Styles."

If she had been lucid she might've blushed, as it was she merely smiled, "What did he want?"

"Oh nothing that important, that is, we've been invited to a party two days from now," Jake said with a flourish.

"We?" Andi raised a brow.

Jake nodded, "Of course, I think Harry wants to meet your boyfriend in person." 

_Boyfriend?_

"For fuck's sake Jay," she cried. "What did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has naughty Jake done? Alls I know is that the party is gonna be quite interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Zayn, we all do. And I commend him on his decision. We are only on the outside looking in, we can never truly understand what he or the other boys have to go through or put up with. Love you my bad boi! ♥
> 
> Zayn weighs in here, as he will be the first boy who meets Andi apart from Lou and Haz of course. Enjoy x.

**18.**

***Zayn***

Zayn looked up when he felt fingers brush against his leg, a smile came on to his face, unbidden and immediate.

"Hey Leeyum," he grinned. 

"I want to kill Louis," Liam groaned flopping down next to Zayn, well actually he was lying halfway on top of the smaller lad's body.

Zayn shifted and laughed, while ruffling Liam's hair, "What did he do this time babe?"

Liam groaned and threw his arms around Zayn, his face buried in the crook of the older lad's neck, "What _hasn't_ he done? I mean, I'm so happy for him and Harry but he's going overboard with this party."

Zayn smiled at Liam's muffled voice, "It's a good thing I can understand what you're saying no matter what."

Liam looked up at him and pursed his pink lips into a pout; it took everything in Zayn not to kiss away that pout. This thing, _whatever **it,** was,_ between him and Liam had been going on, well, forever. 

And lately with the way things were going with Perrie, it just made him gravitate towards Liam even more. It was a heady feeling, if he was going to be honest with himself. It was exhilirating and fucking scary, really. 

And his thoughts were being taken over lately by all the little things Liam did in a daily basis, that served to endear him to Zayn even more. Things that had been happening since the day they met, things he never noticed until now.

"Zee, are you even listening?" Liam whined and Zayn blinked rapidly, Liam's face contorting and then going back to its normal shape when his vision cleared. 

"Sorry babe," he brushed a kiss on Liam's nose. "I'm listening. Try to be happy for them yeah?"

Zayn's eyes didn't miss the way Liam's skin flushed, or the way his breath hitched. 

_'There's nothing to read into,'_   Zayn told himself.

"Is Perrie coming tonight?" Liam asked and there was no imagining the touch of sadness in his voice.

Zayn shook his head, "Nope, just gonna be us."

Liam's answering smile made Zayn want to tell Perrie to stay away forever, and that thought scared him shitless. He sat up abruptly, almost knocking Liam to the floor, "I gotta go...call P-Perrie yeah?"

Liam looked confused but he nodded and gave a tentative smile, "See you tonight then?"

Zayn nodded and hightailed it out of the room, not even risking a glance back, knowing the hurt he would see on Liam's face.

He made it out of the house and tugged his cigarettes out of his pocket, taking one out, he lit it up and inhaled deeply. He had to stay away from Liam, not for good, but at least until he sorted it out in his head. 

*****CCaNC*****

Louis had gone all out for this party, he made sure that Harry's every wish was fulfilled. He even invited Grimmy and more of Harry's hipster friends. Zayn found that hilarious, since Louis' disdain for that lot was hardly not displayed. Zayn had gone over to Louis and Harry's early, telling himself that he wanted to secure a quiet place before the party started to go wild, as most Larry parties get. It had absolutely nothing to do with Liam being there early, anally going over everything to its most minute detail. Nope, not that reason at all.

"Zee!" Harry cried when he opened the door, a broad smile stretching his mouth. "You came!"

Zayn rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair, "Where else would I be Curly?"

Harry grinned and threw himself into Zayn's arms, his lips brushing against the slightly startled boy's ears, _"He's finally mine Zee!"_

His words were soft, as though if he said it any louder, everything would evaporarte in a cloud of mist; Zayn hugged him tighter.

"He was always yours Haz," and it was true. The love that flowed between the two of them made Zayn green with envy, and he wished that he would at least get to experience something like that, someday. And of _course_ he raised his eyes at that very moment and his gaze locked with Liam's. 

_'I want that with Liam.'_

Zayn gasped and clutched Harry so tight, the other man squirmed, "Sorry," he said letting go of Harry, his gaze still on Liam. The man in question gave a smile and disappeared into the house. Zayn looked back at Harry who was looking at him with an odd expression on his face. 

"What?" he asked.

There was that secretive smile only Harry could pull off, "Just interesting."

"What's so interesting?" Zayn continued his line of questioning.

Louis chose that moment to join them, and Zayn wanted to shake Harry and wipe that smug look off his face, but Louis grabbed him and dragged him out back. 

"We've got things to do?" Louis said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Zayn laughed, "You need to calm down bro."

Louis pinned him with a glare, "Harry is to be happy, at all costs."

Zayn sobered at the vehemence in Louis' tone, "He has you, that's all he needs."

Louis deflated then, the air whooshing out of him loudly, "Christ Zee, it's everything I've wanted for so long, and it's actually happening."

Zayn nodded, he could understand what Louis meant. "Scary huh?"

Louis' laugh sounded strangled, "I'm fucking shitting myself mate."

"Eww," Zayn's nose wrinkled adorably. 

Louis shoved him playfully as they sank into one of the benches littering the yard. "I could go for a smoke."

"Fags?" Zayn asked already knowing the answer.

"Nah," Louis said turning to Zayn.

Zayn was already rolling a joint.

◆◆

 _"I can't believe you talked me into this?"_ a female voice hissed into the dark. Zayn had taken a smoke break, needing to be away from the crowd; away from Liam.

 _"Oh fuck off Andi,"_ a male voice retorted. _"You owe it to yourself and to Harry and Louis to be here."_

That caught Zayn's attention; _what were these people talking about?_

He listened to their hushed whispers a bit more until he heard the man walking away, leaving the woman alone. Zayn could hear her mumbling to herself. He pushed off the wall and stepped into the light, clearing his throat.

The woman startled at the sound and turned around, a gasp on her lips, _"Zayn!"_

Zayn rose a brow, the final remnants of smoke floating between his lips as he flicked away the cigarette butt, "Do I know you?"

Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to say something, when she was finally able to articulate she blurted out, "What did you hear?"

He shrugged, "Not much, just a great deal about you kissing two of my best mates, who happen to be dating each other; not much at all."

The girl's eyes widened and her hands started to shake at her side. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down yeah? Not judging you here," he rushed to reassure her. It took a while but she started to breathe normally again. 

"What's your name?" Zayn asked rubbing his hands over her bare arms. "Where's your coat babe? It's freezing out here."

"Go slow there mate," the girl said, giving a short bark of laughter. "I'm Andi and Jake has my coat."

Zayn frowned, "Who's Jake?"

"My idiot best friend. He has Harry thinking he's my boyfriend," there was a pretty frown on her face. 

"And he's not?" Zayn trailed off.

Her eyes widened, "Bloody hell no! He's gay, I couldn't possibly..." her voice tapered off.

"Couldn't possibly be involved with a gay man?" Zayn asked, feeling just a tiny shard of perverse satisfaction at her obvious discomfort. "When in fact you're busy snogging not one but _two_ gay men?"

Her gaze hardened and she straightened her back, _"Fuck you!"_ she spat.

"Sorry," he paused to give her the once over before snarling softly, "You're not my type."

Her mouth opened, _"Andi? Is that you?"_

_Wait a minute...that was... **Harry?**_

Zayn blinked and Harry's visage came into view, "Haz?"

"How do you know Andi?" Harry asked, stepping closer and enveloped Andi into his arms.

"I didn't until two minutes ago," Zayn answered, observing Harry's reaction. 

The curly haired boy nodded, "Oh, well this is Andi. She's a really special someone to me."

Zayn nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Andi rolled her eyes, "Likewise."

They were both lying; blatantly.

At least she cared about Harry's feelings, and apparently knew him well enough to understand said feelings. 

Harry smiled brightly, pressing a kiss to the top of Andi's head, "I want to introduce her to Lou. My two favourite people must love each other!" he declared. 

Zayn nodded, his gaze stuck on Andi's face. Poor Harry was lost in his own story and missed the look of sheer panic on Andi's face when Harry mentioned loving Louis. He watched as the pair walked away, Harry's steps sure and confident; Andi's not so much. 

_Seemed the party was **just** about to begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The party continues.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes on...

**19.**

***Andi***

_This was not going to end well._

No matter what scenario played in her head, the out come was the same; _Harry and Louis would be hurt._

She had finally managed to slip away from Harry, and was now in the bathroom hunched over the sink fighting for breaths.

Harry had introduced her to tons of people, who she was sure she wouldn't remember half of them, and for a moment she got lost in the whole thing. It felt nice to have someone give a shit about her. She was listening to Harry babble on about something or the other, when she caught sight of Louis across the room. 

He was laughing at something the lady in front of him was saying, and _Christ,_ he was breathtaking.

Harry noticed him too and excused himself, his fingers tightening around Andi's as he tugged her along, a happy grin on his face.

"Look, there's Lou. I can't wait for him to meet you," and Harry was excited. 

And Andi was chicken shit. 

She fumbled over her words but managed to escape Harry, prolonging the inevitable. And here she was, looking in the mirror at a face she barely recognized as her own.

There was a knock on the door and then Jake's voice came through the door, "Babe, you okay in there? Let me in." 

Andi opened the door and tugged Jake in quickly.

"Jesus, Jake!" Her voice shook and immediately Jake pulled her in for a hug. 

"Oh come now," he said rubbing his hands up and down her back. "It's got going to be that bad."

_Obviously, he was going for optimistic._

It was going to be _terrible._

At the end of the night, (because she really couldn't exactly avoid both men indefinitely) both Harry and Louis were going to hate her.

"They're going to hate me Jakey!" Andi said rubbing the heels of her hand over her eyes; probably looked like a racoon, but that was the least of her problems.

Jake sighed and stepped back, and she turned back to the sink, ignoring the mirror this time. "They're not going to hate you. Might be a bit pissed, confused sure, but I doubt they'll hate you."

Andi raised her eyes and met Jake's in the reflection, "Neither of them are going to trust me again."

"You really should tell them yourself and not have them find out any other way," Jake said quietly. 

And she knew he was right, but _how_?

There was a soft knock on the door and Andi froze, her hands reaching out to grab Jake's arm, her nails digging into his flesh.

"For fuck's sake babe," Jake whined as he pried her fingers from his arm, slowly. "I'm in here!" He called through the door. 

"Open the bleeding door," a muffled voice replied.

And even though they had only met earlier, Andi knew who the voice belonged to. She rushed to the door and turned the lock, stepping back to let in a bored looking Zayn.

"Harry is frantic and Louis can't calm him down," Zayn began as soon as the door closed behind him. "So you are gonna get them both in a room and straighten your shit out."

Andi felt her stomach tighten in panic and she whirled around to face the mirror, her fingers so tight against the porcelain, she was losing circulation. 

"I didn't mean to hurt them," she whispered harshly, her lashes wet with unshed tears. 

Her gaze met Zayn's in the mirror and she hated the pity she saw reflected in his eyes. She didn't want his pity; didn't deserve it. 

"Get them into a room, far away from the noise, or as far away as possible," she said to Zayn. "Then come get me and I'll take care of this."

Zayn leaned forward and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then he was gone. 

Jake caught her as her body sagged, her face buried in his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "It's gonna be fine babe."

Andi really wanted to believe him and be optimistic about it, but she knew that she was going to lose both of the men she cared so dearly for.

Ten minutes later, while Jake still stood swaying back and forth with Andi cradled in his arms, a knock sounded on the door and Zayn poked his head in, "Are you ready? It took quite a bit of doing but I finally convinced them to go to the room and wait."

Thing is, she _wasn't_ ready, and she never might be but she nodded and followed Zayn out of the bathroom.

_She was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...being without a laptop sucks major ass, but I'm trying to deal and a friend was kind enough to lend me his for a while (maybe because I bitched about not getting to write...oh well go me) and as I was reading this fic over last night, I finally found the inspiration to finish Ch. 20. 
> 
> So to those who were here from the start and are still (hopefully) here : Thanks a million. And for those now joining and will eventually reach here : Heyyyy (: 
> 
> Anyways enough babbling, imma let you read. xx

**20.**

***Harry***

Harry was sure his face was going to ache for days to come; he hadn't stopped _smiling._ And well, why should he? He was beyond happy. In fact, he didn't think the word had been created yet to describe what he was feeling.

_They were free._

He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of that phrase currently on loop in his head. And sure, they weren't out to the _world_ (although the world pretty much knew already), but they were out to the people who mattered most. 

He looked out at all the smiling faces and they were all a blur until his gaze landed on the only smiling face that mattered just then.

His sun.

Louis.

The look of sheer happiness on Louis' face made Harry's heart clench and he needed to be next to Louis immediately. He had been waiting for Andi to come back from the loo, but he couldn't wait a minute longer; she would understand. 

Louis was talking animatedly with Lottie, who, when she saw Harry approaching, rolled eyes.

"Shut it Charlotte," Harry said pressing a smacking kiss on Louis' cheek. "I see how you and your young man are on your snaps."

"Can't believe he's real after all this time," Lottie said, her face flushed from Harry's teasing.

"Harold, really!" Louis scoffed. "Only nans talk like that, love."

Harry's dimple popped and Louis Fondlinson took over, "Go away Lotts, and leave my boyfriend alone. He's a _gentleman!_ "

"At least his mum can be proud, dunno where mum went wrong with you!" Lottie cried before punching her brother's arm and running off.

"She's such a little shit," Louis grumbled, rubbing at his arm.

"Wonder where she got it from?" Harry hummed, wrapping Louis in his arms and rubbing his fingers over the tender spot.

"Me mum, who else Harold?" Louis deadpanned.

"Lemme find Jay and inform her or this," Harry said making as though he would do just that.

Louis laughed and turned in his arms, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and grinning up at his too-pretty boyfriend. "Don't you dare. She'd kill me." 

Harry laughed and his eyes closed as Louis nuzzled his neck, "Can't have that. I wanted you to meet my friend, but she's disappeared."

"Dance with me until she reappears then," there was the soft press of lips against Harry's collar. 

"I'm gonna dance with you forever."

Louis didn't say a word, he only tugged Harry's head down for a kiss that bordered on indecent; but Harry could care less and everyone there had been subjected to these antics all the time; no one batted an eye.


End file.
